Prince of the Dream
by AkameSK0104
Summary: [HIATUS] "J-jadi, Chan Hyung adalah...""Tidak! Tolong aku, Se Hun! Aku takut!""Ke-kenapa irisku berubah? ""S-SeHun-ah, kau, massuk t-terlalu d-dlam, sshh "/HunKai/ChanBaek/Rated-M in the last chapter/Maybe?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**P** rince **o** f **T** he **D** ream

Cast :

 **Kim** Jong In

 **Oh** Se Hun

 **Park** Chan Yeol

 **Byun** Baek Hyun

 **Genre** : School-Life, Romance, Lil Bit Fantasy, FriendShip

 **PG** : 15+

 **Rated** : T+

 **Lenght : [Prolog]** [Book 1] [Book 2]

, **Warn!** **_Sexual Contents, Not Recommend for Childs..._**

 ** _Lets Read it!_**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

 _'_ _Mimpi itu selalu datang. Mimpi dimana kau akan melihat dirimu sendiri tengah berjalan dengan riang di atas lembabnya rerumputan. Tepat pada jarak 5 meter dari sana, sebuah danau yang bak cermin mulai memantulkan bayanganmu, seakan-akan ingin meraup tubuhmu pelan. Dan ketika langkah kakimu telah mencapai tepian, dan karena indahnya danau itu, kau tak tahu. Disana, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap menatap dan menantimu seakan ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Kau yang merasa ditatap juga mulai menubrukkan pandangan ke arahnya. Iris itu berwarna perak. Dan, pada akhirnya, tubuhmu pun terjatuh ke dalam danau yang sangat dalam itu. Menyisakan lambaian tanganmu dan teriakan kosong...'_

 **01.00 A.M. Summer, 23 April.**

"Astaga!"

Dini hari. Tepatnya, sudah yang ketiga kalinya, Jong In bermimpi dengan hal yang sama. Dan yang hanya ia ingat, adalah sosok laki-laki tampan dan sebuah danau besar.

Tubuhnya banjir akan peluh. Menandakan, mimpi itu sangatlah membuatnya ketakutan. Bahkan, saking takutnya, Jong In pernah tidak menyentuh sedikit pun benda cair yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari. Entah kenapa, ia serasa seperti trauma. Namun sebisa mungkin, ia harus melawan. Dan memilih untuk merasa sangat ketakutan dengan ribuan volume air.

Dan mimpi itu, terus berlanjut hingga saat ini. Dimana tubuhnya tengah berada dalam rengkuhan sosok laki-laki itu dengan erat setelah terjatuh dalam sebuah danau.

"A-apa aku masih hidup? Ugh! Kenapa mimpi ini selalu datang?" setelah lelah menggerutu, Jong In segera bangkit, menuju dapur dan menegak air putih cukup banyak.

"Jong In? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" sebuah suara berat langsung menyapanya. Membuat tubuhnya berjengit kaget akibat suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika sebuah suara pada dini hari menyapa dalam keheningan?

"Ya ampun, Hyung. Kau membuatku terkejut,"

Oke, itu Chan Yeol. Atau yang biasa ia panggil 'Hyung', kini berdiri dengan kedua tangannya merangkul tas sekolah.

"Kau, pulang malam lagi, Hyung? Sampai kapan?" tanyanya dengan raut heran. Pasalnya, sejak 3 hari yang lalu, Chan Yeol selalu saja pulang larut malam. Ketika ditanya, jawabannya hanya karena ada tugas yang menumpuk dan semester akhir akan menanti. Cukup masuk akal.

"Hahaha, sama seperti dengan jawabanku 3 hari yang lalu, Jong In. Tetapi, kau tidak usah khawatir. Ada Baek Hyun yang juga membantuku disana," ya, dan Baek Hyun.

" _Arrasseo,_ Hyung. Memang enak jika satu kelompok dengan kekasihmu sendiri. Rasanya enak, nyaman dan tentram. Apalagi Baekki Hyung yang kutahu adalah seorang yang penyayang," ucap Jong In yang membuat tawa Chan Yeol seketika itu meledak.

"Ya, terserah kau. Aku mau tidur. Apa kau ingin ikut juga?"

Dan, tak ada jawaban lain, selain-

"Tentu saja, Hyung..."

Karena, Chan Yeol juga mengetahui perihal mimpi yang selalu menghantui Jong In. Bahkan, Hyung angkatnya itu juga mencari tahu. Baik di internet, maupun di buku-buku usang khas perpustakaan. Jawabannya sama-

"Kupikir, kau akan bertemu jodohmu dalam waktu dekat ini. Nantikan saja,"

Dan untuk sementara, tidur di kamar Hyungnya itu tak buruk juga...

Embun berseluncur dengan indah di permukaan dedaunan. Udara pagi, mulai menyeruak dalam pernafasan. Sejak jam 6 pagi, Jong In sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Meninggalkan bekas kusut di samping kasur milik Chan Yeol.

Langkah jenjangnya segera menuju ke arah dapur, setelah mandi pagi yang membuat sedikit ruam kebiruan di sekitar telapak tangannya akibat kedinginan dan ketakutan. Namun, itulah kebiasaan Jong In setelah adanya mimpi yang sering datang itu. Ia harus melawannya. Langkah awal, adalah dengan mandi. Setidaknya, air itu tidak akan memakannya.

"Heum... Bau apa ini, Jong? Kau, membuat _Vanilla Latte_? Aku mau satu, ya..."

"Baiklah. Eh, Baekki Hyung! Tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi. Biasanya sekitar pukul 8 kau baru kesini,"

"Dan tentunya hanya untuk membangunkan raksasa tampanku itu. Ugh! Kenapa aku bisa memiliki kekasih seperti dia. Pa-"

"Ya, karena aku tampan, pintar, baik hati, iya kan Byun Baek Hyun?" suara berat lagi-lagi menginterupsi keduanya. Membuat Jong In yang masih memegang cangkir berisi _Vanilla Latte_ , sedikit bergetar akibat kekehannya.

"Nah, tumben juga Hyung sudah bangun. Apa karena mendengar suara kekasih di pagi hari?" goda Jong In. Bahkan, pipi Baek Hyun disana sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ah, bukan hanya suaranya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mimpiku berubah menjadi ketika aku melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Ah! Rasanya nikmat sekali dan- argh! Sakit, sayang..." ya, cubitan maut seorang Byun Baek Hyun tak akan pernah tertinggal.

"Kau bicara sekali lagi, kita putus!" ancaman yang konyol, bagi Park Chan Yeol.

"Lalu, kau ingin bersama siapa selain aku? Memangnya ada laki-laki yang melebihiku?" ucap Chan Yeol dengan alisnya yang membuat gestur naik turun. Menggodanya.

"Tentu ada. Banyak sekali! Aku sampai membuat daftarnya di selembar kertas dan hasilnya? Wow! Bahkan kertas itu penuh dengan coretan. Asal kau tahu, Park Chan Yeol. Ada yang lebih darimu. Jadi, simpan saja kesombonganmu, oke?"

"Ah, jadi seperti itu. Aku juga me-"

"Yak! Yak! Sudahlah. Kalian berdua sebaiknya pergi dari sini, sebelum pisau yang tajam ini menuju ke jantung masing-masing, oke?" ucap Jong In dengan nada pelan namun sadis. Bahkan ujung jarinya sudah menelusur di sekitar pisau. Bak pembunuh kelas kakap dengan pisau tajamnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Ayo, Chan!"

"Oke. Jong, karena sekarang masih pagi, kumohon jam setengah 7 bangunkan aku dan Baek Hyun, ya? Aku ingin **sarapan** dulu. Terima kasih, Jong Inku yang manis..."

Selalu seperti itu. Membuat Jong In mendengus kasar ketika mendengarnya.

"Ya, ya..."

Dan, pada akhirnya Jong In pun berbohong. Oh ayolah! Ia juga harus sekolah. Dan kenapa harus memiliki tugas membangunkan kedua orang yang habis berhubungan intim?

 _Prince o' t' Dream_

"Hai, Jong In! Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Itu Kyung Soo. Teman yang sangat baik padanya.

"Ah, hai juga Kyung. Aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa? Kenapa raut wajahmu sedikit kacau seperti itu? Apa kau ada masalah?" dan gelengan pelan, menjadi jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, aku sedang ada masalah di rumah. Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku tahu, kau adalah seorang yang bisa melihat dan meraba masa depan. Dan kau juga memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang ti-"

"Sstt! Kuharap kita tidak membicarakannya di tempat seramai ini. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, Kyung. Sekarang, ayo kita menuju ke atap. Ceritakanlah semuanya padaku dan aku akan membantumu," ucapnya pelan. Ia takut jika kedoknya akan terbuka. Dan, semua akan menjadi berantakan.

"Hm! Istirahat masih lama. Masih kurang setengah jam lagi. Ayo, Jong In,"

Ya, Jong In dan Kyung Soo dengan segera melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Yang tentunya adalah tempat paling sepi diantara tempat yang lain. Setidaknya, fasilitas bangku kecil dan ekstra pemandangan indah itu lebih baik disana.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Ckrek!

"Oke, Kyung. Bagaimana?"

"Sebelumnya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Jong In. Dan tentunya, sekaligus aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu," ujar Kyung Soo lirih. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia meminta bantuan Jong In.

"Aku tak masalah. Lagipula, itu sepadan dengan bantuan darimu yang lebih besar dari itu semua. Sebuah bantuan yang membuatku lebih nyaman hingga saat ini. Sebuah, pertemanan," mendengar itu, Kyung Soo tersenyum.

"Jadi, sejak malam tadi, aku mulai bermimpi jika kau, akan meninggal di sebuah danau yang sangat luas. Airnya jernih, bahkan tiap tetesan darahmu yang berubah warna menjadi biru tua pun dapat terlihat oleh mataku. Anehnya, kau tak sendirian disana. Ada seorang laki-laki ber-"

"CUKUP!" entah kenapa, ia membentak Kyung Soo. Membuat laki-laki itu sedikit ketakutan akan bentakannya.

"M-maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku tidak sengaja,"

"Tak apa, Jong In. Jujur, karena kau adalah teman terbaikku, aku merasa sangat khawatir denganmu. Bagaimana jika itu adalah suatu fakta? Apakah, aku juga akan kehilanganmu? Dan jawabannya tidak, Jong In. Aku tak ingin ka-"

"Hehe, apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyung? Itu hanya mimpi. Kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya tidaklah seperti itu. Kau lihat? Tubuhku masih utuh, dan mata bulatmu masih melihatku sekarang, kan?" ujar Jong In. Ia berdiri sembari tangannya menelusur ke setiap bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat. Mencoba memastikan bahwa ia masih hidup dan dapat berdiri dengan tegak.

"Masalahnya, Kim Jong In yang manis, mimpi itu terasa seperti nyata. Apa, kau benar-benar tidak dapat melihatnya? Apa tidak ada satu pun gambaran yang terlintas dalam pikiranmu saat ini?" Kyung Soo lagi-lagi terus memaksa Jong In.

"Benar! Tidak ada satu pun, Kyung. Yang ada saat ini, kita harus segera pergi ke kelas. Karena jika tidak, Guru berponi tinggi itu akan memarahi kita habis-habisan dan menyuruh kita untuk membersihkan toilet. Ah, mau ditaruh mana muka kita nanti? Primadona sekolah pembersih toilet siswa? Apa-apaan," ucapnya dengan nada sejijik mungkin. Mau tak mau, karena melihat ekspresi Jong In yang sangat lucu, Kyung Soo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Ada hawa menyedihkan," gumam Jong In. Dan Kyung Soo pun hanya menggangguk, setelah kemudian, mereka berdua turun dan segera menuju ke kelas.

'Semoga saja, itu hanya suatu kebetulan,'

"Selamat siang, anak-anak. Maaf jika saya terlambat masuk kelas. Ya, dan hari ini akan ada siswa baru. Pindahan dari Inggris, Oh Se Hun? Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu pada semuanya,"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

" _My name is Eiden Oh. Nice to meet you, guys!"_ ya, singkat, jelas, dan padat. Meskipun begitu, semua mata tertuju pada seorang 'Eiden' yang dengan gaya kerennya berdiri di depan kelas. Tentunya, kecuali Kim Jong In. Bahkan lelaki tan itu hanya menguap pelan dengan fokusnya ke arah taman sekolah.

"Ya, sekarang, kau boleh duduk di samping Kim Jong In. Oke, Kim, angkat tanganmu!" masih diam.

"Kim?!" hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya yang memanas.

"KIM JONG IN!"

"Y-ya, apa Saem!"

"Bwahaha! Apa-apaan itu, Kim? Haha,"

"Sudah, diam! Oh Se Hun? Sekarang, kau sudah tahu bukan?" dan Se Hun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sembari tubuhnya ia arahkan untuk segera menuju ke tempat duduknya. Yang tentunya, membuat kedua mata Jong In melotot.

"Ke-"

"Tanpa protes. Sudah 4 bulan kau selalu duduk sendiri, oke?"

"Baik, Saem,"

Dan, nikmati hari-harimu, Kim Jong In...

"Hai, namaku Eiden atau kau bisa memanggilku Oh Se Hun. Salam kenal, Jong In..."

Dengan gaya ogah-ogahan khasnya, Jong In menoleh perlahan ke araha Se Hun. Menatap intens murid pindahan baru itu.

"Se-sebentar! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Dimana, ya?" Jong In bergumam pelan sembari mengamati lekat-lekat paras rupawan Se Hun. Sehingga dahi sang pemilik sedikit berkerut karena merasa kebingungan dengan tingkah Jong In.

Iris Biru tua, kulit seputih susu, dan tubuh tinggi. Dan jangan lupakan dua taring kecil di sisi giginya. Alisnya yang sedikit menukik tajam bak mata elang, ...

"Bukankah kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Seorang laki-laki yang ada dalam mimpiku?"_

-TBC-

[ To Be Continued ]

Akame's Small note's :

Annyeong! Oke, maafkan kalau saya benar-benar lama menghilang bak ditelan bumi/?

Ah, okelah... Ini FanFict baru. Mohon maaf lagi jika ada 2-3 FF yang saya hapus karena ada unsur tidak _mood_ dari saya. Gara-gara berita Kai yang dating itu ditambah terlalu excited banget ama Album EXO yang terbaru...

Oke, _This still prolog, guys!_ Akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin untuk _Publish_ mumpung saya sedang santai. Apalagi setelah baca ulang review dari kalian, semangat berkobar di belakang saya, haha...

Oh ya, saya juga ganti PenName : dari SeKai94Line menjadi Akame0104

 _And the last, Wanna Follow, Like, and Reviews?_

 _[ Akame0104 ]_


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet the Stranger

**P** rince **o** f **T** he **D** ream

Cast :

 **Kim** Jong In

 **Oh** Se Hun

 **Genre** : School-Life, Romance, Lil Bit Fantasy, FriendShip

 **PG** : 15+

 **Rated** : T+

 **Lenght :** [Prolog] **[Book 1 A]** [Book 2]

, **Warn!** **_Sexual Contents, Not Recommend for Childs..._**

 ** _Lets Read it!_**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

 _'_ _Kau dihadapanku. Rasa takut entah kenapa terasa selalu mengalah dengan sebuah keberanian. Keberanian untuk kian dekat dan ingin dilindungi olehmu. Bukankah aku sungguh brengsek dan pengecut? Ah, kura-kura dalam mimpiku juga menjadi alasannya aku ingin mendekat padamu. Entah kau memang 'dia' ataukah sosok sama namun berbeda. Namun untuk saat ini, terima kasih atas janji dan pertolonganmu. Entah hingga kapan seperti ini. Dan yang pasti, pada akhirnya aku siap, jika kau lah 'dia'. Yang membunuhku secara perlahan, dengan caramu yang sangat spesial...'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, namaku Eiden atau kau bisa memanggilku Oh Se Hun. Salam kenal, Jong In..."

Dengan gaya ogah-ogahan khasnya, Jong In menoleh perlahan ke araha Se Hun. Menatap intens murid pindahan baru itu.

"Se-sebentar! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Dimana, ya?" Jong In bergumam pelan sembari mengamati lekat-lekat paras rupawan Se Hun. Sehingga dahi sang pemilik sedikit berkerut karena merasa kebingungan dengan tingkah Jong In.

Iris Biru tua, kulit seputih susu, dan tubuh tinggi. Dan jangan lupakan dua taring kecil di sisi giginya. Alisnya yang sedikit menukik tajam bak mata elang, ...

"Bukankah kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Seorang laki-laki yang ada dalam mimpiku?"_

 _"_ _Pardon?_ Laki-laki apa tadi?" mata Jong In membulat. Ia benar-benar keceplosan.

"Ah, tidak! Lupakan saja!"

"Kenapa kau sangat aneh? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Ti-"

"Jong In, Se Hun, Saya beri pilihan. Mendengarkan atau keluar dari kelas!"

"Maaf Saem," / "Ya, Saem,"

.

.

.

"Jong In? Apa kau ingin ke tempat biasanya?" Kyung Soo dengan kotak bekal makanan yang berada di tangannya mulai menuju ke bangku Jong In dan Se Hun.

"Oh, hai! Oh Se Hun, kenalkan aku Kyung Soo. Do Kyung Soo," tangannya terulur. Mencoba berkenalan dengan Se Hun yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuat Jong In muak melihatnya.

Brak!

"Ayo, Kyung!" bahkan Se Hun pun belum membalas jabat tangan Kyung Soo, tetapi Jong In yang dengan seenak jidatnya langsung menarik tangan Kyung Soo. Mengajaknya berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah. Mau tidak mau, Se Hun penasaran akan tindakan Jong In yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa sebaiknya aku mengikuti mereka saja? Tapi apa-apaan dia? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, bahkan aku hanya diam sejak tadi," dengan cepat ia berdiri. Mulai berlari keluar kelas dan mengikuti Kyung Soo dan Jong In.

Brak!

"Kyung, aku ingin bicara padamu,"

"Apa itu tentang Oh Se Hun? Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana, ya?" Kyung Soo diam sebentar.

"Ia sama dengan sosok yang ada di mimpimu. Ya, aku mengingatnya!" ujar Kyung Soo sekali lagi. Dan itu membuat kepala Jong In tiba-tiba pusing. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ajal akan segera menjemputnya tak lama lagi.

"Apa aku akan benar-benar akan mati setelah ini, Kyung?"

"Entahlah. Kuharap tidak,"

Kriet!

"Mimpi apa? Kenapa harus ada aku?"

Suara yang sejak tadi membuat Jong In ketakutan pun seakan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Dan arah suara itu terasa kuat dibalik tubuhnya yang kebetulan memang membelakangi pintu masuk atap sekolah.

"Oh, hai Oh Se Hun. Duduklah~"

'Entah kenapa kau memang harus menghadapinya, bukan menghindari dia. Belum tentu, kan?' Jong In mulai membaca pikiran Kyung Soo dan tentu itu membuat matanya kian membelalak.

'Bukalah matamu. Kurasa dia adalah penyelamatmu bukan pembunuh,'

"Ky-Kyung Soo, ak-aku harus pergi se-sekarang," Jong In berdiri. Meninggalkan Kyung Soo dan mulai melewati Se Hun yang berdiri dengan raut heran.

Grep!

"Jawab aku, Kim! Meskipun kau teman baruku, aku tak segan-segan untuk memukulmu saat ini juga. Aku juga bisa marah, oke?" ucapan Se Hun kian membuat Jong In ketakutan. Ucapan Se Hun seakan-akan memperkuat dugaan Jong In jika lelaki itu yang akan membunuhnya nanti.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabmu, jadi lepaskan aku!" dengan sekali hentakan, tangan Jong In pun langsung terlepas dari cengkraman Se Hun.

Brak!

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa ia nampak selalu ketakutan jika melihatku?" tanya Se Hun pada Kyung Soo yang hanya menatapnya geli.

"Haha, kau ingin tahu? Jong In sangat ketakutan padamu karena kau seperti sosok laki-laki yang akan membunuhnya dalam mimpi. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku juga merasa seperti itu," ujar Kyung Soo.

"Membunuhnya? Aku saja baru mengenalnya pagi ini. Dan untuk apa aku membunuhnya?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, kau harus meyakinkan Jong In jika kau bukanlah 'sosok' itu. Ya, aku hanya takut jika Jong In akan benar-benar gila tiap bertemu denganmu,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya. Dan ya, kurasa Jong In menarik juga," Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah padamu Oh Se Hun. Yang jelas, Jong In mempunyai insting yang baik. Dia bahkan dapat membaca pikiranmu dengan tepat," oke, untuk itu Se Hun belum tahu.

"Terima kasih informasimu,"

 _Prince o' t' Dream_

Pukul 2 siang, seluruh siswa telah bersiap untuk pulang. Begitu pun juga dengan Se Hun dan Jong In. Sejak kejadian di atap, Jong In masih terdiam. Bahkan ia tidak sedikit pun menatap mata Se Hun.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di jalan, anak-anak. Sampai jumpa~"

"Jadi, sekali lagi. Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa karena aku yang akan membunuhmu?" ujar Se Hun pelan.

" _Shut up your mouth, bastard!_ " setelahnya, lagi-lagi Jong In langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat. Bahkan Se Hun baru saja memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku? Aish!" Se Hun sedikit tersinggung mendengar umpatan Jong In kepadanya. Tapi, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan semua. Langkah kakinya berjalan ke sembarang arah. Ia belum mau pulang.

Dan Se Hun terus berjalan hingga langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di sebuah rumah. Otomatis ia juga berhenti menggerutu ketika pandangannya bertubrukkan dengan seseorang yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Ayolah, apa kau ingin menjadi _stalker_ ku? Bahkan kau melakukannya secara terang-terangan," ujar lelaki di hadapan Se Hun dengan raut datar.

"Heh? _Stalker_ mu? Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa kakiku berjalan ke arah rumahmu yang sebenarnya aku tidak tahu juga jika itu rumahmu!" jawab Se Hun. Oke, kali ini berusaha untuk bersabar dengan tidak memukul kepala Jong In hingga ia pingsan.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku menyalahkan kakimu yang bodoh? Atau aku harus mengambil otakmu terlebih dahulu agar aku tahu siapa yang bersalah? Sudahlah!" Jong In mulai beranjak. Jemarinya membuka pagar dengan santai namun sebenarnya terburu-buru. Ia mulai gemetaran karena takut.

'Aku masih belum ingin mati muda!' batinnya ketika mengingat jika Se Hun adalah bahaya baginya.

"Hey, Jong In! Sebutkan apa kesalahanku dan aku akan pergi,"

"Tidurlah terlebih dahulu dan bermimpilah jika kau ingin tahu apa yang kumaksud!" ujar Jong In gamblang. Bahkan, Jong In juga tidak tahu menahu maksud ucapannya sendiri.

Setelahnya, Se Hun langsung berputar arah. Langkahnya benar kali ini. Ia ingin pulang cepat sebelum amarahnya benar-benar meledak dan ia memukul orang-orang di jalan. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Jong In. Setidaknya itu hanya untuk sementara.

"Apa aku harus mengikuti saran Kyung Soo? Jika iya, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Se Hun bergumam pelan. Ia telah sampai di rumahnya. Sembari tangannya menggenggam gelas, tatapannya terus berputar hingga berhenti tepat pada lukisan rumah di tengah hutan.

"Heum, bukankah setelah ini akan ada liburan musim panas? Dan, Uncle Wood memiliki rumah di tengah hutan di sekitar Seoul? Bagus, Oh Se Hun! Kau memang cerdas!"

 **10\. 01 A. M. Summer, 1 May.**

"Ah, aku adalah teman baru Jong In. Sedang apa, Ayah?" ucap Se Hun pada Ayah angkat Jong In. Sedangkan beliau hanya tersenyum mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Se Hun.

Ya, Se Hun memutuskan akan mengajak Jong In berlibur berdua dengannya. Dan saat pertama kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Jong In –yang beruntung kata Ayahnya Jong In masih tertidur-, ia tahu jika sosok itu adalah ayahnya.

"Kau memanggilku Ayah? Haha, sudah sejak lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu lagi," ucap lelaki yang berumur sekitar 40-an itu.

"Memangnya, Jong In tidak memanggil Ayah pada Anda?" tanya Se Hun penasaran.

"Heum, apa anak itu tidak bercerita apapun padamu? Aku, adalah Ayah angkatnya. Dia memanggilku ayah tapi tidak selalu. Aku, Mr. Chris. Kedua orang tua Jong In sudah tiada sejak Jong In berumur 10 tahun akibat penembakan oleh orang asing. Mungkin Ayah Jong In telah merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang akan terjadi padanya dan istrinya. Beruntung, ia telah membuat wasiat dan menyuruhku untuk mengadopsi Jong In. Aku dan istriku yang memang belum memiliki anak pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sahabat Ayahnya," ujarnya panjang lebar dan membuat Se Hun menganga. Jadi, kedua orang tua Jong In telah tiada? Dan sosok didepannya ini adalah Ayah angkatnya?

"Ah, mungkin karena Saya adalah teman barunya jadi Jong In belum terbuka," jawab Se Hun sekenanya.

"Kau bisa duduk terlebih dahulu atau segera menyusul Jong In di kamarnya. Ah, kuharap juga kau tidak terkejut karena Jong In tertidur seperti seekor beruang, haha," Se Hun pun ikut tertawa. Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, ia segera naik. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah pelan sembari menelusuri anak tangga yang melingkar.

Tok!

.  
Tok!

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam dan itu membuat Se Hun memaksakan dirinya untuk segera masuk ke kamar Jong In langsung. Oh, bukankah Ayah angkat Jong In berkata jika Jong In masih terlelap?

Cklek!

"Jong In?"

Dan benar saja. Disana! Di atas kasur berseprai putih terdapat gundukan besar dengan kepala yang mencuat dibalik salimut tebal. Terlihat nyaman, apalagi dalam pandangan Se Hun itu istimewa.

"Aish! Ini sudah jam 10 pagi sedangkan dia masih belum terbangun?" dengan cepat, Se Hun segera menuju ke arah Jong In yang masih tertidur pulas. Nafasnya terdengar teratur, seiring deguban keras jantung Se Hun ketika jarak tubuhnya dengan Jong In semakin dekat.

'Kenapa terlihat sangat cantik? Bibirnya yang tebal dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan, kenapa sangat menggoda?' batin Se Hun. Matanya yang beriris biru kian terang ketika menatap lekuk wajah Jong In dari dekat.

 _Saat itu, Jong In tengah berjalan di sekitar danau yang snagat luas. Bahkan di hari yang cukup terik itu, ia dapat melihat hewan-hewan laut dalam danau._

 _'_ _Sangat indah,'_

 _Pandangannya terus menatap kagum pada hewan-hewan itu yang ternyata adalah belasan kura-kura kecil. Ia sangat suka kura-kura sejak saat itu._

 _'_ _Bagaimana, Bear? Apa kau suka dengan mereka? Asal kau tahu, mereka adalah bahaya bagimu dan bagiku,' tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalun indah di telinganya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu perihal sebuah tangan yang meraih pinggangnya pelan. Merengkuh tubuh Jong In dari belakang dan dengan aura gelapnya._

 _'_ _Si-siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!' Jong In berontak. Ia ketakutan._

 _'_ _Aku? Aku masa depanmu, Jong In. Tinggallah disini bersamaku dan aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya padamu,' Jong In tak percaya itu._

 _'_ _Jika kau ingin memberiku kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, lepaskan aku dan lupakan semuanya!' sosok itu terdiam sedetik berubah mengerikan seperti monster yang siap menerkam siapapun._

 _'_ _Kau ingin aku melupakanmu? Shit! Untuk apa aku harus melupakanmu, Bear?' sosok itu nampak geram akan ucapan Jong In. Kemudian tangannya langsung mencengkram pingganggnya. Membuat rasa sakit keluar dari mulut Jong In._

 _Bibir sosok itu mulai bermain di leher jenjang Jong In. Menyesap pelan seakan leher itu menjadi candu baginya hingga terdapat bekas keunguan. Jong In mendesah pelan, tentu saja. Kenikmatan itu, siapapun juga akan mendesah jika merasakannya._

 _'_ _Hent-sssikan!'_

 _Setelah puas dengan lehernya, perlahan tubuh Jong In digiring menuju tepi danau. Jong In tak ingat, sejak kapan dirinya telah mengambang di atas danau dengan darah kebiruan keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia mati. Ya, dalam keadaan yang mengerikan._

"T-tolong aku! Astaga!" Jong In langsung terbangun tanpa menyadari Se Hun berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan matanya masih terpejam. Dadanya bergemuruh akibat mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya kembali.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangan kelamnya, mata itu langsung terbuka. Menatap lebar dan saling bertubrukkan dengan iris Se Hun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, HAH!" Se Hun langsung berdiri tegap ketika mendengar teriakan Jong In.

"Kenapa kau disini, Penguntit? Mr. Chris! Ada penguntit di kamarku!"

"Yak! Aku Oh Se Hun, temanmu, Jong In,"

"Teman? Memangnya kita berteman? Ingat, kita hanya duduk sebangku," ujarnya datar.

Tetapi sebenarnya, Jong In sangat ketakutan. Tentu saja ia merasa seperti itu. Oh Se Hun sama seperti dengan sosok yang berada di mimpinya, yang menjadi pembunuh Jong In. Dan mimpi itu datang lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya. Dan sebaiknya, sekarang kau cepat berkemas karena aku akan mengajakmu berlibur selama sepekan. Tidak ada bantahan apapun, Jong In. Anggap saja ini adalah ajakan **pertemanan** dariku,"

"APA?!"

"Lagipula, aku sudah meminta izin Ayah angkatmu,"

Dan pada akhirnya, Jong In pun terpaksa harus mengikuti ajakan Se Hun setelah meyakinkan diri sendiri. Lagipula, Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya akan ada dinas di luar kota sedangkan ia tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk bagi Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun. Bukannya Jong In takut sendiri di rumah. Ya, memberi Se Hun kesempatan, tidak buruk. Siapa tahu, itu memang hanya mimpi yang rutin menghampiri Jong In.

Di dalam mobil, Jong In tak henti-hentinya menggerutu pelan. Bahkan umpatan-umpatan pun terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Se Hun.

"Sudahlah Jong. Lagipula saat ini sudah memasuki liburan musim panas. Aku tidak ada acara apapun, jadi aku mengajakmu sebagai teman baruku,"

" _F**k you, Oh Jerk Se Hun!"_

" _Thank you, Kkam!"_

3 jam telah berlalu. Hingga keduanya telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Kuharap kau senang berada disini, oke?" ujar Se Hun pada Jong In.

"J-Jong? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" raut Se Hun terlihat khawatir ketika melihat Jong In yang meringkuk ketakutan di sampingnya. Matanya terus menatap ke bawah, seakan ada ribuan pasang mata yang siap menerkamnya.

"A-akku t-tidak apa-apa," dengan memberanikan diri, Jong In segera membuka pintu mobil. Mengeluarkan kopernya dan segera menuju ke teras sebuah rumah tempat berlibur –terpaksa- sementara.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau terlihat sangat ketakutan? Bibirmu pucat!" Jong In hanya diam.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri, Se Hun! Aku ngeri ketika melihat banyak air. Lalu, kenapa kau membawaku kesini tiba-tiba? Jika tahu seperti ini, aku akan mengajak Mr. Chris agar dapat berjaga-jaga jika aku mati mendadak disini,"

"Berbicara baik denganmu itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau tetap dingin padaku. _So, thats the reason why-"_

"Ya, aku tahu itu Oh Se Hun! Tetapi, bisakah kau tidak membuatku merasa tersiksa? Kau tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Mencoba sok akrab pada ayah angkatku seakan-akan kau mengenalnya sejak lama. Kemudian, kau menculikku dengan kedok untuk berlibur ke tempat terpencil seperti ini. Benar-benar kawan baru yang sangat baik, rupanya ya?" omelan Jong In tak digubris oleh Se Hun. Malahan, lelaki itu terus berjalan mengikuti Jong In menuju sebuah rumah minimalis yang akan ia dan Se Hun tempati selama 1 minggu ini.

"Yak! Dengarkan aku, Oh Se Hun! Kau-"

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu jika kau benar-benar takut dengan air, Kim Jong In. Mungkin danau besar itu akan menjadi tempat terapimu nanti. Jadi, masuk dan diamlah. Ah, karena aku tidak memungut biaya apapun, jika kau berkenan, membantuku menyiapkan makanan juga tidak buruk," setelah Se Hun membuka kunci rumah, ia langsung masuk.

Dan sukses membuat Jong In terdiam dibalik ketakutannya. Hanya kedua kakinya yang mau mengikuti langkah Se Hun untuk masuk. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah hampir senja. Jadi, mau tak mau, Jong In juga harus masuk, kan? Tempat ini seperti hutan. Dan hanya ia dan Se Hun disini. Lagipula ada danau yang membuat Jong In ketakutan.

"Ya, terserah kau Oh Se Hun. Yang pasti, jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk padaku, aku akan segera pergi dari sini tanpa memberitahumu!" dan, kalimat itu dihadiahi tawa kencang Se Hun.

"Coba saja jika kau berani. Atau jika kau benar-benar nekat melakukannya, serigala-serigala kelaparan akan segera mencabik-cabik tubuhmu hingga jasadmu tak dikenali,"

"Atau, danau itu akan melahapmu hingga habis, haha!"

"SEHUN!"

"Hahaha,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Semoga pilihanku tidak salah dan bantuan sementara ini dapat membantuku. Ayah, Ibu, kurasa dia adalah pembunuh sekaligus penyelamatku,' –Jong In's feel_

-TBC-

[ To Be Continued ]

Akame's Small note's :

Annyeong! _How?_ Maaf banget kalau jelek. Ini terpaksa di- _cut_. Takutnya terlalu panjang dan ngebosenin. Dan intinya, Jong In udah mulai membuka dirinya pada Se Hun. Ngebiarin Se Hun supaya phobianya disembuhkan sama Se Hun. Siapa tahu emang Se Hun itu bukan yang ada di mimpinya.

Reviewnya memuaskan^^ Jadi lebih semangat nulisnya deh! Apalagi mumpung ide mengalir lancar banget^^ Diharap StayTun terus. Saya mau nyoba nepatin janji nggak ngaret^^ Muehehe...

Oh ya, saya juga ganti PenName : dari SeKai94Line menjadi Akame0104

 _And the last, Wanna Follow, Like, and Reviews?_

 _[ Akame0104 ]_


	3. Chapter 3 : Beginning For Us?

**P** rince **o** f **T** he **D** ream

Cast :

 **Kim** Jong In

 **Oh** Se Hun

 **Genre** : School-Life, Romance, Lil Bit Fantasy, FriendShip

 **PG** : 15+

 **Rated** : T+

 **Lenght :** [Prolog] **[Book 1 B]** [Book 2]

, **Warn!** **_Sexual Contents, Not Recommend for Childs..._**

 ** _Lets Read it!_**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

 _'_ _Bolehkah aku mengatakan jika perasaan ini sebenarnya tidak salah untuk kujalani?Kenapa harus denganmu, rasa ini terus membuncah? Kau dan aku, hanyalah seorang pembunuh dan korban. Yang datang dan menjalani suatu hubungan yang penuh tanya. Tak jelas dan aneh untuk dirasa. Namun, aku yakin. Ini adalah awal dari segalanya. Begitu pula dengan awal munculnya perasaan ini. dan perlahan, kepingan teka-teki itu kian berkumpul. Saling bertemu, membentuk sebuah jawaban dan kenyataan yang sebenarnya,'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Morning, 8 a. m. Summer, 2 May**

"Jadi, katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini," suara Jong In mulai meluncur dan membuat Se Hun tersenyum tipis. Apa lelaki tan itu benar-benar tidak peka? Ah, ngomong-ngomong saat ini mereka tengah berada di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan sederhana. Ya, telur dan beberapa _smoked beef._

"Menurutmu? Hmmm... Kudengar ada yang tengah takut pada air. Apa benar tebakanku? Atau aku salah?" sengatan listrik mulai merambat melalui tubuh Jong In yang tengah berdiri dibalik punggung Se Hun. Bahkan teko yang berisi air panas itu hampir membuat tangannya melepuh.

"A-aku, aku tidak! Siapa yang mengatakannya?" jawab Jong In dengan gugup.

'Sial! Kenapa instingku tidak berfungsi sama sekali jika berdekatan dengannya?'

Memang benar akan hal itu. Entah kenapa sejak Se Hun yang mulai berada di sampingnya dan membuat insting yang biasanya tajam, seakan menjadi tumpul hanya karena suara Oh Se Hun. Suara yang sebenarnya memang baru ia kenal. Namun, dengan wujud yang sangat familiar.

" Eh? Lalu, siapa yang meringkuk dan mengatakan jika ia takut dengan banyak air? Ayolah, Jong. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu. Malahan aku ingin membantumu. Kurang baik apa aku?" ujar Se Hun menyombongkan diri dan membuat Jong In hampir muntah mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah! Makan ini dan jangan cari aku untuk beberapa jam kedepan," pada akhirnya, Jong In selalu menghindar. Membuat Se Hun kian gencar untuk membantu dan mendekati Jong In.

Drrt!

.

.

Drrt!

"Bunyi apa itu?" dan sedetik kemudian, bunyi itu terdengar kembali.

"Ish! Bisa-bisanya si hitam itu ceroboh meninggalkan telepon genggamnya. Heum, aku angkat saja. Disini tertulis, P-Park Ch-Chanyeoloo?" monolog Se Hun. Kemudian, lelaki itu menggeser gambar telepon hijau dengan cepat.

' _Yeoboseyyo? Jong In-ah! Kau ada dimana, sayang? Kata Mr. Chris kau sedang berlibur. Maafkan aku, ya, halo? Kenapa hanya diam?'_

"Maaf, ini Oh Se Hun. Bukan Kim Jong In. Anda siapa?" terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari seberang. Dan Se Hun tahu jika orang itu cukup terkejut dengan siapa yang mengangkat panggilannya.

' _Ah? Oh Se Hun? Siapa? Apa teman Jong In? Lalu mana dia?'_

" _Nde,_ aku adalah temannya Jong In. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Itupun berlaku denganku saat ini. Memangnya ada apa?" oke, Se Hun sudah mulai berbicara sok akrab dengan seorang Park Chan Yeol. Selanjutnya, terlintas sejenak ide jahil di pikiran Se Hun.

"Ah! Park Chan Yeol, ya? Jong In benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu!" ya, dengan suara sekeras ini Jong In pasti akan 'mau diganggu **olehnya** '.

Gubrak!

.  
Brak!

.

Bruk!

"Hyak! Kemarikan telepon genggam milikku! _Yeoboseyyo? H-Hyung?_ " dengan langkah tersendat-sendat, Jong In berlari dan disaat yang sama ia meringis kesakitan akibat kakinya menabrak kaki meja kamarnya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung merebut benda itu dari Oh Se Hun.

' _Hahaha, hey Jong In! Apa kau saat ini benar-benar berlibur? Dan, apa tadi kekasihmu? Kapan-kapan double date, oke?'_ ucap Chan Yeol ngelantur. Jong In yang baru saja mengambil alih mulai mengerutkan dahinya. Apa-apaan itu? kekasih? _Double date?_ Pasti si dungu itu berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? Ingatkan aku jika aku masih sendiri. Dan ya, seperti yang baru saja kau ketahui, aku berlibur dengan temanku yang menyebalkan. Sungguh Hyung, aku ingin menyekik lehernya hingga patah sehingga aku dapat menikmati liburan musim panasku dengan bahagia," ucap Jong In dengan gestur menyekik. Dan tentunya itu membuat Se Hun melotot tajam di depannya.

 _'_ _Lalu, jika kau menyekiknya, kau akan semakin sendiri. Sudahlah, sayang. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kabar jika kekasihku dan aku telah mencari informasi tentang phobiamu. Tahu tidak? Aku sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang memiliki phobia sepertimu. Dan dia memberi tahu beberapa informasi padaku. Baik cara penyembuhan, dokter, dan lain sebagainya, jadi?'_

 _"_ Jadi?" ujar Jong In balik bertanya.

' _Ya, aku akan segera membawakan kesembuhan bagimu. Tentang semua mimpimu dan phobiamu,'_ ini kabar sangat baik bagi Jong In. Ia merasa akan segera terbebas dari tekanan dalam mimpinya. Bebas dalam semua ketakutan yang ada di tiap nafasnya.

 _'_ _Ya, jika kau merasa senang, aku akan menutup panggilan ini. Ah, kuharap kau kembali dengan cepat. Bersenang-senanglah dengan kekasihmu itu, kekeke~ Bye, Honey,'_

"Ya, terima kasih atas lelucon tidak lucu darimu, Park! Sampai jumpa dan kuharap Baek Hyung selalu betah denganmu," setelahnya, panggilan itu terputus. Meninggalkan kesunyian dan kecanggungan diantara Se Hun dan Jong In.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi dan tidak akan menguping pembicaraanku, Oh!" Se Hun hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu? Ah, dan kuperingatkan padamu, jangan sekali-kali kau membuka atau menjawab telepon milikku lagi. _Respect my privacy, okay?_ " Se Hun mengangguk.

"Ish! Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, lalu apa lagi selanjutnya?"

'Kenapa dia? Aku ingin lelaki menyebalkan itu menanyaiku sesuatu, bukannya hanya menjawab sekenanya, huh!'

Tiba-tiba Jong In merasa kesal sendiri dengan tindakan lelaki albino itu. Biasanya, jika Jong In berkata sesuatu, lelaki itu selalu mengejek atau paling sedikit menimpali ucapannya. Ya, intinya tidak jauh-jauh untuk mengajak Jong In _war_ dalam jangka pendek.

"Lalu aku harus menjawabmu apa? Atau kau memang berharap sesuatu padaku?" skakmat! Entah harus jungkir balik atau apa yang harus dilakukan Jong In. Ia malu sekarang. Malu karena telah mengharapkan Oh Se Hun.

'T-tapi, kenapa aku harus mengharapkannya? Jong In, ingat! Nyawamu dalam bahaya kali ini!' batin Jong In ketika mengingat jika Se Hun adalah 'Sosok' pembunuhnya.

"Siapa yang berharap padamu? Sudahlah, makan saja!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Teruslah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Heum, ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku? Tidur tidak buruk. Lagipula ini musim panas. Aku tidak mau bertambah hitam hanya dengan keluar dari rumah untuk melakukan suatu hal yang tidak jelas," jawaban Jong In selalu menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari Se Hun.

"Tidur? Ayolah, kalau kau terlalu banyak tidur, kau akan gendut. Dan mobilku akan terasa berat jika kita menaikinya nanti. Bagaimana jika aku memulai terapinya?"

"Apa! Terapi? Tidak! Kau ingin aku mati tidak di tanganmu, ya?" Se Hun mencebik.

"Hey, siapa bilang? Ayolah, Jong. Apa perlu aku menarikmu dengan kasar hanya untuk berjalan beberapa langkah menuju dekat danau? Lagipula, jika kau mati, aku yang tetap harus bertanggung jawab, bodoh!" setelahnya, Jong In diam. Hingga makanan dihadapannya habis tak tersisa, ia mulai angkat bicara.

"B-baiklah, _jerk,_ aku akan mengikuti terapi sialan yang kau buat itu,"

"Baiklah~ Berhubung kau mau menerima tawaran baikku, aku tidak akan marah karena kau mengumpat,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jong! Sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti keledai dungu? Ayo, kemarilah! Ingin sembuh atau tidak?"

"Jika aku berani, kau akan kuhajar, Oh Se Hun!"

"Jika berani. Ayolah, jika kau benar-benar bukan seorang penakut dan pengecut, haha!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak takut! Ha-hanya saja, aku...- aish! Lagipula kenapa kau bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama?"

"Apa? Oh ayolah, Hitam... Ini hanya air. Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau juga tak pernah mandi. Haha, sekarang aku tahu, darimana asalnya kulitmu yang hitam dan kumal itu. Ya, sengaja saja menanyaimu kembali tentang itu," mendengar ucapan Se Hun yang sangat mengejek, Jong In mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Se Hun. Dan tentunya, sedikit menghindari kilauan danau yang berada di samping laki-laki pale itu. Matahari terus terik di atas kepalanya. Jika ia tidak bergerak, kepalanya bisa pusing akibat pancaran radiasi. Termasuk kulitnya yang terus menghitam.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu berhubungan dengan warna kulitku, akan kupanggang kau hidup-hidup!" ancamnya. Dan itu tentu tidak membuat Se Hun takut. Malahan, tawanya kian meledak mendengar ucapan Jong In.

"Bwahaha! Lihat! Wajahmu kian menghitam,"

"Awas kau, Oh Se Hun!"

Ya, Se Hun memang cerdik. Dengan cepat, sebelum Jong In benar-benar memangganggnya, ia langsung berlari menuju ke arah danau itu. Bahkan saat ini, ketinggian airnya telah mencapai lututnya. Jong In terus berlari hingga...

"Dasar bedebah sialan! Brengsek kau, Oh-" jeda sejenak, setelah Jong In menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi memijak tanah. Melainkan, sebuah benda cair yang menjadi sumber ketakutannya. Seharusnya ia bersorak senang karena berhasil menginjak banyak air untuk yang pertama kali. Tapi, Jong In tetaplah Jong In.

"S-Se Hun! Yak! Bodoh! Aku takut~"

Awalnya, Se Hun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi, setelah melihat Jong In yang sedikit tergelincir akibat licinnya lumpur yang diinjaknya karena ingin segera mencapai tepi danau-ngomong-ngomong Jong In berada hampir di tengah danau-. Namun, lama kelamaan, raut khawatir mulai terpasang di wajah Se Hun.

"J-Jong In? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki tan itu hanya diam. Pandangan matanya kosong, menatap terus ke arah jemari kakinya yang hanya berbalut sandal jepit rumahan. Melihat betapa indahnya ragam biota sekitar danau yang tak menakutkan sebenarnya.

"Jong?" Se Hun langsung melangkah perlahan menuju ke tempat Jong In yang sudah hampir mencapai tepi danau. Tangannya ia letakkan pada bahu Jong In yang terlihat kuat namun banyak kerapuhan.

Dan, di saat itu pun juga, tubuh Jong In langsung limbung. Semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jong In mencakar dengan putus asa pada bagian tepi danau sembari pandangannya terus berkonsentrasi pada garis cahaya matahari yang terus bergoyang mengelilinginya. Sendiri dan tenggelam, rangkaian jeritan meninggalkan mulut lelaki itu kemudian berubah menjadi belasan gelembung-gelembung udara yang bisu._

 _Waktu terus berjalan lama, hingga air yang berat disekelilingnya kian gelap. Kedua tangan dan kakinya nampak lelah, terkulai lemas setelah menjadi baling-baling yang bergerak kalut. Dan disaat itu pula, rasanya Jong In ingin menyerah. Menyerah karena tak akan pernah ada yang akan menolongnya kali ini. Bahkan euforianya menjalar, terbayang akan sebuah tangan yang menggapai ke bawah menuju kedalam. Membawanya menuju ke ambang kematian._

BYUR!

"Se- Se Hun,"

 _Ya, tiba-tiba nama itu yang keluar sebagai kata terakhir Jong In. Nama yang baru saja ia kenal dan mulai memasuki celah dalam hidupnya._

 _Hingga pandangannya perlahan menggelap. Menyisakan bayangan-bayangan fatamorgana dimana ia yang masih kecil tengah terduduk santai sembari bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bermain bola karet bersama ayahnya dengan bahagia, khas anak-anak._

' _Ayah! Jong In akan memasukkan bolanya ke gawang. Ayah yang jaga, ya?'_

 _'_ _Baiklah jagoan! Berikan tendangan terbaikmu pada Ayah,'_

 _Duk!_

 _Dan bola itu masuk ke arah gawang yang tengah dijaga oleh ayah Jong In. Setelahnya, anak itu bersorak gembira. Berlari kencang menuju pelukan ayahnya sedangkan ibu Jong In tersenyum menatap keduanya._

 _'_ _Ayo, kesini! Ayam goreng dan jus apel menunggumu, Jong In,' suara ibunya mulai mengalum. Mau tak mau, mata Jong In membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia sangat suka dengan ayam goreng buatan ibunya yang mempunyai bumbu khusus. Yaitu, bumbu penuh kasih sayang yang tulus dari ibunya._

 _Tak lama kemudian, semua kebahagiaan itu menjadi kabur setelah kedatangan 3 orang bertopeng hitam yang tentu membuat Jong In sangat ketakutan._

 _'_ _Pergilah, Jong In! Pergi secepat yang kau bisa!' ayahnya berteriak kencang ketika bunyi senapan yang sangat memekakkan telinga berasal dari peluru. Ibunya telah tertembak oleh 3 orang asing itu._

 _'_ _Jong In! Lari!' kemudian, dengan terpaksa, Jong In langsung berlari. Pandangannya berkonsentrasi pada dua arah. Satu sisi ke arah ia berlari dan sisi lain terus mengawasi belakang. Melihat betapa mengerikannya rupa orang tua kesayangannya tengah terbujur kaku dengan darah yang mengalir perlahan dari tubuh mereka untuk yang terakhir kali dalam hidupnya. Selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"J-Jong In?! Jong, bangun!"

.

.

.

Se Hun panik. Dan hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah memberikan Jong In pertolongan pertama sebelum ia dituduh sebagai pembunuh.

"Aish! Tidak ada cara lain,"

Dengan cepat, ia menyondongkan tubuhnya. Meraup oksigen, sebelum meniupkannya melalui bibir Jong In yang nampak tertutup rapat. Ia harus bergegas, sebelum Jong Inbenar-benar mati. Lagipula malam hari mulai menjadi latar mereka berdua.

"Jong? Ayo bangun!" lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Hingga Se Hun mulai merasakan dada Jong In yang mengembang, bersiap memuntahkan belasan volume air danau.

"Byur! Uhuk! Uhuk!" dan air itu mulai keluar. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup mencari oksigen dengan rakus. Dadanya sakit akibat air yang masuk lewat paru-parunya.

Setelah dirasa nafasnya mulai stabil, Jong In membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap sebuah cahaya yang selanjutnya tertutup akan sebuah bayangan. Bayangan sosok yang ia kenal.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Mata Jong In yang baru saja membuka, tiba-tiba tertutup kembali. Bahkan lebih rapat. Entah kenapa, bayangan yang menyapa retinanya menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang berada dalam mimpinya itu. Dan, ia mulai mengawasi tubuh Jong In yang tengah meregang nyawa tertelan oleh ganasnya danau.

"Astaga! Kau siapa! Hyak! Pergi! Pergi!" ujarnya histeris. Ia benar-benar merasakan ini semua nyata dan ia tengah berada di tengah bahaya. Dan selagi ia masih sempat, ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum terlambat. Bahkan ia mendorong dada Se Hun dengan kencang.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Kim? Aku tidak akan pernah pergi. Ayo, tenangkan dirimu dulu," ujar Se Hun lembut. Ia sama takutnya dengan Jong In yang menatap takut dirinya. Kedua tangan Jong In pun dengan cepat ia cekal.

"Tenanglah, aku disini,"

"Justru kau disini dan kau akan membunuhku setelah ini!" pemikiran itu kembali muncul dalam benak Jong In.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku bukanlah dia. Dan, lelaki dalam mimpimu itu hanya sekedar mimpi! Kalau pun itu aku, aku tak akan pernah menyakiti apapun. Bahkan siapapun termasuk kau, Jong In,"

"Tidak! Aku ti-"

"PERCAYA PADAKU!"

Sesaat Jong In terdiam. Air mata mulai menetes melewati pipi gembilnya. Se Hun yang tanpa sadar membentak Jong In pun sontak langsung ikut terdiam dan jemarinya mulai mengusap air mata yang terus menetes itu. Biarlah ia terlihat serendah ini dihadapan Se Hun. Yang jelas, perasaan takut terus menghantam Jong In dengan keras.

"J-Jong In? Ma-maafkan aku,"Jong In diam. Air matanya menetes kembali, setelah menyadari ia masihlah bisa selamat dari maut dalam mimpinya. Tetapi, apa yang ia dapat setelah sadar dari maut? Kemudian, sejenak ia berpikir dan mulai menebak jika kali ini, Se Hunlah yang menyelamatkannya. Lelaki albino itu benar-benar ingin membantu menyembuhkannya meskipun dengan cara yang menurut Jong In itu salah.

Dan kedua orang tuanya mengajari Jong In bagaimana berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Tak apa, Se Hun. Mungkin kau benar. Kau bukanlah dia dan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu," keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sedangkan Jong In sendiri masih bergelut dengan hatinya. Dilema. Apa benar ucapannya barusan? Atau ia berkata demikian hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya?

'Apa yang kukatakan? Jelas, Se Hun adalah pembunuhku. Seharusnya aku berlari dan menyelamatkan diri darinya,'

'Tapi, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan ia berniat menyembuhkanku dari phobia. Apa itu yang dilakukan seorang pembunuh? Tidak, kan?'

"Jong?"

"Heum..."

"Syukurlah jika kau masih bisa menjawabku. Baiklah Kim Jong In, kurasa kita harus masuk ke rumah. Suhu tubuhmu terus menerus menurun. Kita sudah 3 jam berada di teras. Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Ayo," Se Hun mulai berdiri. Duduk dalam kecanggungan yang kental membuatnya risih. Dan ia mulai engulurkan tangannya pada Jong In yang terbaring lemah dan pasrah. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan adrenalin yang terus terpacu setelah mimpi itu datang kembali.

" _Jerk, Oh Jerk_ ," tangannya yang terulur masih mengambang beserta tolehan lelaki albino itu ke arah Jong In dengan desisan kesal. Entah kenapa meskipun Jong In dalam keadaan yang tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja, ia masih bisa mengajak Se Hun untuk berkelahi.

"Isssh! Jika kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi, sudahlah! Aku lelah seharian hanya menunggu kau siuman dan apa balasanmu atas waktuku yang terbuang percuma?" Jong In terkekeh. Tangannya dengan tiba-tiba menarik kasar jari telunjuk dan tengah Se Hun. Membuat si empunya kesakitan dan terjatuh dengan pinggul yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Se Hun memekik kesakitan sedangkan Jong In tertawa. Apalagi ketika ia melihat ekspresi Se Hun yang dianggapnya sangat jarang dan memalukan. Ngomong-ngomong ia sudah merasa baik pasca terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Selanjutnya, Jong In mulai berpikiran gila. Ia ingin mengetes Se Hun, sebelum ia benar-benar tahu jika bukan lelaki albino itulah yang menjadi pelaku –setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Jong In dan lelaki tan itu tak ingin Se Hun yang menjadi tersangka-.

"Hahaha, santailah sedikit, _Jerk!_ Apa kau tidak melihat ribuan bintang yang bersinar itu sedang menertawakan kita?" Se Hun sedetik kemudian langsung mengikuti arah pandang Jong In menuju ke atas, dimana hamparan langit yang hitam kelam terbentang luas. Dengan tambahan hiasan bintang dan bulan yang bersembunyi di balik awan.

"Lalu apa maksudmu? Ayolah, apa kau tidak lapar? Tumben sekali,"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku **mulai** bisa berbaik hati padamu? Ya, bentakanmu tadi cukup menyadarkanku atas sesuatu yang tak akan pernah mungkin kau duga, Oh,"

"Dan, aku akan mulai mencoba memberimu beberapa tes. Ya, setidaknya sebelum aku benar-benar kau bunuh," Se Hun mencebik.

"Sesuatu seperti apa? Dan, sudah kukatakan, jika bukan aku yang membunuhmu,"

"Belum,"

"Terserah!"

Se Hun berdiri. Dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan, ia langsung masuk ke rumah. Menuju kamarnya dan bergelung dalam selimut. Membiarkan Jong In yang entah masih bertahan diluar atau mengikutinya masuk. Rasa laparnya hilang entah kemana setelah telinganya **masih** mendengar tuduhan Jong In.

 _'_ _Setidaknya, aku memang tidak sepertimu, Eid. Dan seperti janjiku, aku akan melindungi 'takdir'ku dari apapun, termasuk dari darimu. Tak kubiarkan kau merenggutnya dariku sebelum aku melakukan_ _ **'sesuatu'**_ _dengannya,'_

 _Prince o' t' Dream_

.

.

 _Jong In saat ini tengah berada dalam sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih gading. Wajahnya yang selalu ceria itu terus bersinar diterpa sinar rembulan. Ya, saat ini siang telah berganti dengan malam. Bintang-bintang favoritnya juga tak luput dari pandangan ketika matanya menatap jendela besar._

 _'_ _Bagaimana, dear, pemandangannya? Indah? Ya, indah sepertimu,' suara itu lagi. Suara yang terus menghantuinya. Perlahan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tak sanggup menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar mengetahui sosok yang sebenarnya telah ia ketahui._

 _'_ _Kumohon, lepaskan aku. Aku masih memiki banyak urusan. Dan tentunya aku tidak ingin kehilangan semuanya hanya demi menerima ajakan untuk tinggal selamanya bersamamu. Toh, akhirnya aku tetap akan mati di tanganmu,' terdengar geraman pelan dari sosok itu. Langkah kaki dan deru nafasnya mulai memberat. Aura gelap mulai melingkupi ruangan yang tak lagi indah seperti sebelum kedatangannya. Dan Jong In tetap pada posisinya._

 _'_ _Apa yang kau katakan, dear? Kau melawanku?' Jong In menepis jemari dingin itu, ketika mulai menyentuh pundak sempitnya._

 _'_ _Kau memang pantas untuk kulawan,' jawab Jong In dengan nada yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan juga._

 _'_ _Kau! Kau memang sudah sangat terpengaruh '_ _ **olehnya'**_ _lihat saja, aku akan mengembalikan dirimu yang dulu. Dirimu yang selalu tunduk akan semua perintahku,'_

 _'_ _Memang, seburuk apa aku dulu? Apa aku juga melakukan seks denganmu?' entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu melintas di benak Jong In. Ia geram, sama dengan sosok itu._

 _'_ _Ahaha, seks? Kau bicara tentang seks yang kita lakukan? Oh, bahkan kau melakukannya dengan hebat, dear! Kita melakukannya di banyak tempat. Di kamarku, dapur, bahkan di tengah perahu yang mengambang di atas riak air danau. Apa kau menginginkannya lagi?' suaranya menggema. Membuat Jong In kian benci akan hal itu._

 _'_ _Tidak! Jika aku melakukannya sekali lagi, lebih baik aku bunuh diri saat ini juga daripada harus terbunuh sendiri oleh tangan kotormu,'_

 _'_ _Tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Hanya saja aku terlalu sayang padamu sehingga aku harus melakukan itu,'_

 _'_ _Siapa yang tega membunuh sosok yang disayanginya? Bahkan setelah melakukan seks hebat di tengah perahu? Ketika tubuhku telah mencapai klimaks, dengan tiba-tiba kau menendangku dan merenggut nyawaku di danau itu,' Jong In mengatakan itu tanpa sadar, sungguh! Seakan ada sosok lain yang memasuki raganya._

 _'_ _Benarkah? Jika tidak, bagaimana?' oke, Jong In tak tahu perihal sebuah belati yang akan menancap tepat pada belakang jantungnya._

 _'_ _JLEB!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"ASTAGA!"

Jong In terperanjat. Peluh mulai membanjirinya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Se Hun yang sama-sama terkejut.

"Apa? Apa kau mengigau lagi? Ayolah, suhu tubuhmu terus turun," dengan cepat Jong In menoleh ke arah Se Hun berada. Tampak laki-laki albino itu berbaring di sampingnya sembari mata sipit itu terpejam.

"U-Untuk apa kau kesini? Dan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau demam. Aku berniat menurunkan suhumu dengan panas tubuhku. Salah? Lagipula kau sudah mengigau sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Apa sekarang tubuhmu sudah merasa enak?" sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Se Hun, Jong In kembali merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Membiarkan sejenak Se Hun yang berbaring di sampingnya. Bahkan, insting Jong In untuk terus mendekat pada tubuh Se Hun diiyakan oleh empunya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakan air hangat saja? Repot sekali, ya?"

"Yak! Aku sudah menggunakannya. Dan itu tidak berguna padamu. Ya, kau yang merepotkan,"

Kemudian, jemari Jong In mulai bergerak pelan menelusuri rahang tegas Oh Se Hun. Entah kenapa Jong In seperti ini. Yang jelas, semenjak insiden ia yang tak sadarkan diri, mimpi itu terus menghampiri Jong In. Beruntung, sekali lagi Jong In tidak marah ketika ia tahu jika Se Hun memeluk tubuhnya. Biasanya, lelaki itu egonya sangat tinggi. Bahkan niat baik Se Hun dapat disalah artikan olehnya.

" _Why? You started to look at me. And, see? I'm not him, right? Or, he's just my alter ego?"_

"Alter ego apa yang kau maksud? Apa kau memilikinya?" pertanyaan polos Jong In membuat Se Hun terkekeh pelan. Digenggamnya jemari yang sejak tadi bermain di sekitar dagu dan rahangnya. Meremat pelan, seakan jemari itu adalah benda kegemarannya. Keduanya seakan terlena.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa memilikinya. Dan, tentu harus segera melawan alter egoku sendiri," Se Hun berucap pelan. Memberikan Jong In sedikit bocoran tentang segala kebohongannya selama ini.

"Benarkah?"

 _'_ _Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa suara Jong In seperti musik klasik dan deru nafasnya sangat terasa halus dan tangannya pas dalam genggamanku. Jantungku juga tidak berhenti untuk berdetak kencang,'_ batin Se Hun sembari menegak ludahnya yang terasa benar-benar sulit untuk tertelan. Apalagi, mata bulat Jong In menatap ke arahnya dengan intens. _To close._

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Hem, kau ingin makan apa? Ayam goreng? Kudengar kau juga suka ayam goreng,"

"Terserah," dan Jong In juga mengikuti Se Hun.

"Se-Se Hun, kau duluan saja. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh di tubuhku," Se Hun terheran.

"Aneh apa? Baiklah, kutunggu kau. Heum, jangan lupa dengan tawaranmu untuk memberiku upah balas budi, haha," ujar Se Hun sembari berlalu.

"Dasar aneh! Siapa yang memberi penawaran? Ah, nampaknya aku tak sadarkan diri terlalu lama," lelaki itu mulai menyibak selimutnya. Berdiri dan menuju ke arah cermin yang ada disana. Memandang tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja putih transparan dan cukup kebesaran. Bahkan leher jenjangnya dan bahu nampak di pandangannya.

Ia tidak mengenakan celana apapun, mungkin hanya sebuah bokser hitam yang masih menempel di pinggulnya. Tapi, ia tidak ingat memiliki kemeja putih. Siang tadi ia memakai baju kotak-kotak.

Sebentar...

.

.

.

"SEHUUUN! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Jong In? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya, masalah yang sangat besar. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan padaku ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri? Kurasa keputusan untuk berbaik hati padamu itu salah!" langkah Jong In kian cepat ketika hampir mancapai dapur. Disana terlihat Se Hun yang menatapnya bingung dengan tangan lelaki pale itu memegang sebuah pisau dapur.

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaianku. Jadi, cepat duduk dan tunggu makanannya selesai," Jong In tidak menjawab dan hanya mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. Menatap sebal punggung Se Hun dari jarak 3 meter.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jong. Terapimu semakin baik, bahkan durasi tak sadarmu kian pendek,"

"Itu berarti, si penakut air akan menghilang,"

"Yak! Aku tidak takut air! Sini kau, kuberi pelajaran baru tahu rasa! Sini!" Jong In benar-benar marah. Ia tidak kuat akan ejekan Se Hun yang tidak ada ujungnya jika tidak ia pukul. Dan saat melihat tanda bahaya, Se Hun segera lari setelah mematikan kompornya. Sedangkan Jong In terus mengejar dengan penuh emosi. Se Hun yang terus berlari –dengan terkekeh tentunya dan membuat emosi Jong In kian tersulut- tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan kaleng soda yang membuatnya terjatuh.

.

.

.

Bruk!

.

.

.

Keduanya terjatuh bersamaan. Dengan Jong In yang berada di atas Se Hun. Dan mereka saling menatap masing-masing. Cukup lama.

"J-Jong, apa kau ingin terus menerus memandangiku? Aku tahu jika aku tampan, tapi, kau berat!"

"M-maaf," dengan cepat Jong In langsung berdiri. Entah kenapa emosinya perlahan menghilang.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita makan," ujar Jong In dengan pipinya yang memerah. Se Hun tahu itu, tetapi ia hanya diam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jong In semalu ini. Sangat cantik –baginya-.

' _Yang jelas, perasaan ini terus bertambah seiring suara yang mengalun melewati gendang telingaku. Ya, suaramu,'_

Hari terus berganti. Tak terasa tinggal 3 hari lagi, liburan Jong In dan Se Hun akan berakhir.

"Hmmm, pagi ini udara benar-benar segar,"

"Segar katamu? Biasa saja," Se Hun mulai menimpali monolog Jong In. Membuat lelaki tan itu mendengus.

"Apa aku bertanya padamu? Lalu, untuk apa kau berada di kamarku? Cepat buat sarapan!"

"Ish, kenapa aku? Tapi sebentar Jong," Se Hun berhenti. Cukup lama, hingga membuat Jong In melotot karena lelaki itu menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Jong, apa kau suka hadiah? Semacam hewan peliharaan?" tak lama kemudian, suara Se Hun mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Berganti topik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan iya?" firasat Jong In tidak enak.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin memberimu hadiah sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" ujar Se Hun .

"Jika kau membuat sarapan dengan cepat dan rasanya enak, aku akan menerima hadiah itu,"

"Haha, kau sangat lapar? Apa wanita jika pagi memang selalu merasa lapar? Dan baiklah, besok sekitar jam 4 sore aku akan memberikan hadiah itu. tak ada penolakan!" hampir saja Jong In melemparnya dengan guling karena menyebutnya wanita. Tapi tidak, sebelum Se Hun mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Oke, karena Jong In masih belum percaya pada Se Hun 100%, ia benar-benar tak ingin membuat lelaki albino itu marah. Kemudian **membunuhnya**.

"Tapi aku harus menutup kedua matamu terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin hadiahnya," ujarnya melanjutkan kalimat.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau ingin bermain _make a prank_ denganku? Awas saja, aku tidak akan menerima hadiah itu!"

"Ayolah, kurasa seorang Kim Jong In tidak akan takut pada apapun kecuali air~" ujar Se Hun menggoda Jong In. Raut wajah seriusnya berubah kembali menjadi Se Hun yang idiot dan membuat Jong In ingin menghajarnya. Beruntung, lagi-lagi Jong In masih mengingat nyawanya, hingga ia harus ekstra menahan emosi kali ini. Setidaknya hingga ia tahu kebenarannya.

 _Prince o' t' Dream_

.

.

.

"Baiklah Kim Jong In, siap akan hadiahmu? Kurasa awalnya akan membuatmu ketakutan. Tapi sungguh, setelahnya kau akan merasa senang dan bahagia ketika melihat mereka," Jong In hanya mendengus sebal. Tak mendengar ucapan apapun, Se Hun langsung mengikatkan sebuah tali hitam untuk menutup kedua mata Jong In. Setelahnya, tubuh lelaki tan itu digiring menuju sebuah tempat.

"Jangan takut, Jong In. Aku selalu ada disampingmu. Aku berjanji,"

Kira-kira 20 langkah. Dan tak lama kemudian, ikat mata yang terlilit di mata Jong In terbuka. Menampilkan panorama sebuah danau yang membuat mata Jong In sedikit berair. Ia benar-benar tak tahu, tetapi air mata sialan itu terus melesak ingin keluar.

 _'_ _Aku harus bisa menahannya,'_

"Kuharap kau tidak ingin membuatku mengulang suatu kejadian yang sangat buruk itu lagi, Oh Se Hun," Se Hun hanya menggeleng ketika mendengar gumaman Jong In. Ia benar-benar tidak sedang bermain-main saat ini. Ia bersungguh dan bertekad untuk menyembuhkan Jong In dari traumanya.

"Aku sudah mulai memaafkanmu. Jangan kau coba bercanda,"

"Apa kau melihatku sedang bercanda? Ayolah, Kim! Aku akan memberimu hadiah, kan? Dan hadiah itu adalah sebuah kehidupan yang sangat indah. Mereka cukup lucu untuk sekedar kau takuti," ya, itu yang sebenarnya **diinginkan** Jong In.

"Ya, itu pun jika aku tidak takut dengan air. Lagipula, mana yang kau sebut **mereka** itu?"

"Itu berarti kau penakut, bukan? Ayolah, sebelum mereka kembali masuk ke air! Apa kau tak ingin melihatnya? Ya ampun, mereka sangat menggemaskan! Itu hadiahmu, apa kau tidak ingin? Lagipula, jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, kau juga harus berusaha,"

Jong In ingin, tentu saja. Lagipula ia tahu hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Se Hun padanya. Dan kura-kura berukuran kecil itu sangat lucu di matanya. Sampai-sampai ingin dibawa pulang 2 dari mereka. Oh, betapa mengasyikkannya jika memiliki 2 kura-kura lucu, sembari duduk menikmati susu panas di depan teras.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Disana, Se Hun yang entah kenapa Jong In tidak menyadari telah berada cukup jauh darinya mulai mendengus kasar setelah melihat tak ada perubahan sesenti pun dari Jong In. Ya, lagi-lagi Se Hun segera menuju ke arah Jong In.

 _'_ _Aku harus bisa. Itu hanya air, bukan sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam, a-'_

Mata Jong In melebar ketika melihat sebuah telapak tangan putih di hadapannya. Padahal, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya tangan mereka bersentuhan. Namun, sensasi lain terus menjalar dan menghangat dalam hatinya. Kemudian, irisnya bertubrukan dengan iris biru tua Se Hun. Bahkan laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan tulusnya. Seakan-akan, semua yang dilalui Jong In sangatlah mudah dengan bantuannya. Justru baru pertama kali ini, ia melihat sosok lain dalam diri Se Hun. Sosok yang nampak lembut dimatanya.

"Ayo. Akan aku pegang tanganmu sehingga kau bisa melihat kura-kura itu,"

Oh, sungguh romantis, Oh Se hun! Dan, kau telah berhasil membuat pipi Jong In memanas.

"Apa-apaan kau? Ak-"

"Diam, dan lakukan itu lebih baik dibanding kau banyak bicara," ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Memangnya kau siapaku? Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku ini itu. Kau sudah tahu jika aku takut dengan air, kenapa kau terus memaksaku? Bi-"

"Aku akan menciummu dengan kasar disini, jika kau tak mau diam," dan itu, membuat Jong In bungkam seribu bahasa. Entah kenapa, Jong In merasa jika Se Hun tak sedang dalam mode bercanda kali ini. Meskipun ketulusan Se Hun patut diacungi jempol oleh Jong In.

"Nah, itu lebih baik,"

Jemari Jong In sangat terasa pas dalam genggaman tangan besar Se Hun. Bahkan warna keduanya pun cukup kontras. Dan yang terpenting saat ini adalah, perihal sesuatu di balik dada Jong In yang bergemuruh hebat. Apakah, ada guntur di balik dadanya?

"Sekarang, aku akan membimbingmu pelan-pelan. Ya, jika kau sangat ketakutan, silahkan remas tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku tidak apa-apa, oke?" dan Jong In pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita mulai Kim Jong In,"

Satu persatu, detik tiap detik, langkah Se Hun selalu konstan. Tenang dan tidak terkesan buru-buru. Apalagi, ia membawa Jong In bersamanya. Dan dalam keadaan ini, Jong In benar-benar ketakutan. Maka dari itu, lelaki tan itu bersungguh-sungguh meremas tangan Se Hun dengan kuat.

"Akh!"

"Ma-maaf. Aku sangat takut, karena air itu mulai membasahi kakiku," ujarnya jujur. Membuat Se Hun tersenyum tipis ketika mendengarnya.

" _Its okay._ Aku hanya terkejut, Kim. Oke, lanjutkan lagi," dan keduanya pun berjalan kembali. Hingga mereka telah sampai di dekat sebatang kayu yang telah tumbang dan mengambang di dekat danau. Tingginya hanya sepinggang orang dewasa. Meskipun begitu, rasa takut Jong In kian menjadi-jadi. Bahkan, ia hampir terjatuh akibat licinnya lumpur di dasar danau.

"Kau tak apa? Apa sebaiknya kita semakin mendekat saja ke arah batang itu? Siapa tahu, ada kura-kuranya? Aku lupa,"

Dan Jong In suka kura-kura kecil yang tengah berjalan di atas batang kayu disana. Itu sangat lucu, mengingat jumlahnya yang lebih dari satu dan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

"T-terserah. Yang penting, aku selamat dan tidak mati ketakutan disini,"

Kemudian, Se Hun terus membimbing Jong In agar keduanya semakin dekat dengan batang kayu itu. Tentunya sembari mengejar waktu agar kura-kura itu tidak segera pergi karena matahari hampir tenggelam.

"Ayo cepat," Jong In melupakan sementara rasa takutnya.

"Heum!"

Hingga tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, keduanya telah mencapai batang kayu itu. Jemari kiri Jong In yang bebas mencoba untuk meraih satu kura-kura. Merasakan betapa halusnya cangkang makhluk mungil itu dengan pelan. Kepalanya yang kecil mungkin merasakan kegelian di tiap sentuhan Jong In.

"Bagaimana? Mereka lucu sekali!" ujar Se Hun memprovokasi. Tujuannya, agar Jong In benar-benar bisa melupakan phobianya akan air secara perlahan dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara.

"Ya, mereka sangat lucu. Bolehkah aku membawanya satu?"

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Jong In, Se Hun dengan setia hanya memandangi wajah Jong In yang diterpa sinar senja. Sangat manis. Sedangkan lelaki tan itu perlahan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengambil kura-kura yang dirasa lebih besar dari yang lain. Bahkan, ukiran di cangkangnya juga berbeda. Unik.

Perlahan pula, diangkatnya tubuh si kura-kura. Hingga...

 _'_ _Letakkan aku kembali agar aku dapat menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan,'_

 _'_ _Segera pergi dengannya, jika kau ingin selamat dari '_ _ **ia**_ _' yang lain,'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Kenapa bisa berbicara? Dan apa lagi setelah ini? Aku merasakan ada bahaya dalam waktu dekat! Siapa '_ _ **ia**_ _' yang lain?'_

-TBC-

[ To Be Continued ]

Akame's Small note's :

Annyeong! Kembali lagi dengan saya yang suka ngaret/? Baiklah, apa ini terlalu banyak, panjang, dan membosankan, aneh, nggak nyambung, atau yang lain? Udah 5K. Maafkan jika iya... T~T

BTW, Maafkan lagi soal ngaret saya. Saya benar-benar maaf...

Berhubung saya masih nyari sekolah, daftar, sampai nunggu hasilnya secara online, jadi FanFict ini belum kepublish. Jeongmal mianhae, readersnim...

Besoknya/Ceilah setelah saya lihat kembali review dan PM yang mampir ke saya, tiba-tiba energi lain muncul. Semangat nulis di tengah do'a yang saya panjatkan agar diterima di SMA favorit saya mulai meningkat. Makasih, ya readers-readers sekalian...

Oke, eottae? Kalau masih ada yang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya atau ada pertanyaan, silahkan curahkan dikolom review. Akan saya jawab sebisanya, hehe...

Baiklah cuapcuap saya, cukup disini saja. Eh iya, kalau ada yang tanya 'Kok belum ada NC, sih?' Bentar, ya... Sabar. Kalau NC-an dulu, nggak asik dong... Kan SeKainya masih Pe to the De to the Ka to the Te... masa tiba-tiba langsung cus NC-an? Muehehe...

Antara Jong In dan Se Hun sebenernya ada hubungannya. Hubungan tersembunyi dibalik pertemanan yang dilakuin Se Hun. Tentang Se Hun yang tiba-tiba aja datang, dan lain sebagainya... Yang teliti pasti udah bisa nebak^^

Ditunggu reviewnya yang membangun, ya^^

 _Sorry for the typo's too..._

Oh ya, saya juga ganti PenName : dari SeKai94Line menjadi Akame0104

 _And the last, Wanna Follow, Like, and Reviews?_

 _[ Akame0104 ]_


	4. Chapter 4 : About Me and The Love

**P** rince **o** f **T** he **D** ream

Cast :

 **Kim** Jong In

 **Oh** Se Hun

 **Genre** : School-Life, Romance, Lil Bit Fantasy, FriendShip

 **PG** : 15+

 **Rated** : T+

 **Lenght :** [Prolog] [Book 1 ] **[Book 2 A]**

, **Warn!** **_Sexual Contents, Not Recommend for Childs..._**

 ** _Lets Read it!_**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

 _'_ _Kebenaran itu, kini terus menguat. Tentang siapa dan apa sebenarnya dirimu. Hanya berharap, untuk saat ini, kumohon, tolonglah aku. Tolonglah aku untuk terlepas darinya. Dan biarkan aku memercayaimu dan bersamamu selamanya, '_

.

.

.

 _'_ _Letakkan aku kembali agar aku dapat menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan,'_

 _'_ _Segera pergi dengannya, jika kau ingin selamat dari '_ _ **ia**_ _' yang lain,'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan reflek, Jong In melempar kura-kura itu. Bahkan binatang bercangkang itu menghantam batang kayu lumayan keras.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa b-bisa berbicara?" ujarnya terbata-bata. Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang ia yakin berasal dari kura-kura tadi. Sedangkan Se Hun sendiri, mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia **'sungguh bingung'** melihat raut ketakutan Jong In yang sangat kentara.

"Jong? _Are you okay?_ " tanyanya pelan. Tangan putihnya masih setia menggenggam jemari Jong In yang terasa sedikit basah akan peluhnya.

"T-tidak! Ya, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali. Sudah senja, kan?" entah kenapa, Jong In tak ingin Se Hun mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia alami. Rasa tak percaya kian membuncah pada Jong In. Ia masih belum bisa memercayai Se Hun 100%.

"Baiklah,"

Namun, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba sepasang mata Jong In mengabur. Kepalanya pening dan bibir tebalnya mulai memucat. Beruntung, Se Hun menggenggamnya erat. Hingga lagi-lagi, Jong In harus tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Se Hun. Eum, okay. Ingatkan mereka jika mereka masih berada di pinggir danau yang tingginya hanya sepinggang orang dewasa.

"J-Jong? Jong! Bangun!"

Sudah dan hanya itu yang terakhir di dengar Jong In sebelum dirinya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Tentunya meninggalkan senyuman pada bibir Se Hun.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari. Nampak sebuah portal bercahaya biru sapphire yang mampu menyilaukan siapapun yang melihatnya. Portal itu seperti sebuah gerbang. Gerbang menuju dunia sihir yang penuh akan ilusi dan fatamorgana._

 _Dan disanalah Jong In. Berdiri dengan ragu di depan portal itu. Maksud hati ingin lari dan kabur dari cengkraman sosok itu._

 _'_ _HAHAHA, Masuklah, Dear~ Temukan kebebasanmu disana!'_

 _Terdengar gelegar suara yang membuat Jong In tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia terburu-buru dan dilema. Antara ia yang ingin segera lari ketika kesempatan ada di pelupuk matanya, ataukah pasrah dan berdiam diri karena mendengar ada nada ganjil dalam suara sosok itu._

 _'_ _Dear? Cepat masuklah dalam portal itu jika kau ingin selamat dariku dan mendapatkan hidup bebas seperti yang kau inginkan,' suara itu kian menambah kadar kegugupan Jong In. Hingga peluh yang terus mengalir melewati pelipisnya pun ia hiraukan._

 _Lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jong In langsung menapakkan kakinya melewati portal itu. Dengan cepat ia terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Seakan jalanan sepi penuh kepulan kabut itu tak akan ada ujungnya. Baru ketika matanya menangkap sebuah objek mengerikan, Jong In berhenti. Ya. Ia benar-benar berhenti. Dengan decitan sepatu ketsnya yang cukup nyaring, bergesekan dengan jalanan penuh kerikil._

 _'_ _A-apa itu?' matanya menyipit. Hingga perlahan, kabut itu lenyap dan dadanya berdegub kencang. Oksigen di sekitarnya menipis._

 _'_ _N-naga?!' ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Oke, gambaran tempat ini, bisa terbayang akan sebuah hutan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon raksasa berumur ribuan tahun. Dengan akarnya yang mencuat dari permukaan dan dapat membuat siapapun terjengkal jika tak hati-hati ketika melewatinya._

 _Ia tidak takut, meskipun binatang yang tidak pernah ia lihat di dunia sebenarnya itu hampir dan terus mendekatinya. Ia pun hanya diam. Tak berniat untuk beranjak sedikit pun dan bahkan menatap langsung ke arah iris sang naga yang berwarna merah menyala._

 _'_ _Ada apa kau disini? Kenapa kau memasuki tempat ini!' suara menggelegar nampak sangat nyata di depannya. Namun, lelaki tan itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Kurang paham akan pertanyaan yang didengarnya._

 _'_ _Aku? Aku membebaskan diri dari makhluk aneh di luar portal itu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah jika menginginkan kebebasan?' mendengar itu, naga berwarna hijau menyala hanya tertawa. Bahkan tawanya yang besar itu mampu mengeluarkan api di sekitar Jong In._

 _'_ _Hahaha! Kebebasan? Apa yang kau maksud kebebasan? Justru kau yang terperangkap disini! Apa kau tidak melihat ada yang aneh? Bodoh sekali, kau!' ejek naga itu. Dan tentu Jong In tidak terima._

 _'_ _Bukankah ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan yang di dekat danau?Lalu jika tempat ini justru mengurungku, kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh? Tempat ini sama! Aku yakin, itu,' Jong In hampir tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia benar-benar yakin jika ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan tempat berliburnya bersama Se Hun._

 _'_ _Terserah dengan semua keyakinan dan kepercayaanmu itu. Dan sekarang, sebelum aku benar-benar akan mengulitimu, pergilah! Lagipula kau juga bukan tandingan yang pantas denganku. Hanya Pangeran yang pantas melakukannya,' Jong In tidak peduli akan itu. Dan sebelum apa yang diucapkan naga itu benar-benar terjadi, laki-laki tan itu langsung pergi. Berlari lagi sejauh mungkin hingga pandangannya tak lagi melihat makhluk itu._

 _'_ _Jika apa yang dikatakannya benar, aku harus melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Ada firasat aneh dan buruk saat ini,' gumamnya pelan. Sekedar mengisi keheningan di sekitarnya._

 _Dan Jong In terus berlari hingga ia tak tahu, berapa lama ia sudah berlari dan sampai kapan ia akan berhenti. Jantungnya terus berpacu, seiring dengan deru nafas yang rakus mengambil oksigen di sekitar. Tenggorokannya pun kering dan tubuhnya banjir akan peluh._

 _'_ _Sampai kapan ini? Apa tidak ada ujung, ataukah sebenarnya ujungnya tengah berada di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi?'_

 _2 menit kemudian, Jong In berhenti. Dipegangnya kedua lutut dan meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen. Ia lelah. Baik fisik maupun batinnya. Dan saat ini yang dapat ia lakukan hanya terdiam. Mengamati sekitar setelah nafasnya mulai teratur._

 _'_ _Sebenarnya, tempat apa ini? Kenapa lama-kelamaan tidak seperti tempat yang biasanya? Apa aku berlari terlalu jauh? Ah, tak apa. Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini dan tidak akan pernah kembali padanya. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya Se- Se Hun. Ah ya, dimana dia?' tiba-tiba terbesit suatu pikiran dalam benaknya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan laki-laki albino itu sekarang, atau dia akan mati._

 _'_ _Jong In? Sayang, kemarilah!' suara itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. Suara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang hanya dimiliki oleh..._

 _'_ _Ibu? Ibu, dimana kau!' Jong In berteriak dalam udara kosong. Air matanya mulai turun, seiring sosok ibunya yang kian mendekat ke arahnya._

 _'_ _Kemarilah, nak. Kembalilah bersama Ibu,' tangan halus ibunya itu terus mendekat. Menyambut balasan uluran tangan dari Jong In._

 _'_ _I-Ibu~ Jong In mencintaimu, Bu. Jong In makan ayam goreng buatan Ibu lagi,' ujar Jong In dengan nada sendu. Ia benar-benar merindukan ibunya itu. Sangat._

 _Namun, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Mengatakan jika Jong In harus sadar dan terbangun. Sadar jika dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Tak nyata. Maka dari itu, dengan cepat Jong In menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mencoba memejamkan mata berulang kali karena matanya yang terus memanas._

 _'_ _Tidak! Kau bukan Ibuku yang sebenarnya!' sudah berulang kali, Jong In melanjutkan berlari. Hingga ia harus terjengkal karena sebuah kerikil yang terinjak kakinya yang lecet. Tangannya yang menyentuh tanah berpasir halus itu mulai sedikit mengeluarkan darah._

 _###_

"Jong? Bangun!" seakan _de javu_ , Jong In langsung terbangun. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat tempat di sekitarnya. Masih sama dan sangat berbeda dari tempat yang berada dalam mimpinya.

" _Gwenchana?_ Ucapkan sesuatu, Jong!" sedangkan Jong In benar-benar bungkam. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Se Hun.

"Aish! Apa kau masih tidak memercayaiku? Baiklah Jong In, kurasa kau harus mengetahui ini semua," ujar Se Hun serius.

"T-tidak, bukan i-itu m-masalahnya,"

"Lalu apa? Aku tahu, jika kau selama ini hanya diam ketika menghadapi sesuatu yang aneh. Baik dalam keadaan ketika kau sadar maupun tentang mimpimu. Kuharap kau benar- benar dapat berpikir, mana yang nyata dan yang hanya ilusimu saja. Dan, aku ingin kau mulai percaya padaku sebelum semua benar-benar terlambat, Jong In," Jong In ingin seperti itu. Tapi, keraguan dalam dirinya masih ada.

"Belajarlah untuk memercayai apa yang benar-benar kau percayai. Terutama percayalah pada hatimu. Ikuti kemana ia menemukan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Jangan hanya mengikuti kemauanmu," dan setelahnya, Se Hun pergi. Meninggalkan Jong In sendiri di tengah kebingungannya. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka tadi berada dalam kamar Jong In. Mungkin Se Hun yang mengangkat tubuhnya untuk masuk ke sini tadi. Tapi ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang ia prioritaskan saat ini hanyalah perasaannya. Perasaaan yang benar-benar aneh. Perasaan yang kosong.

"Apa aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku seperti yang dikatakan Se Hun? Bukankah selama ini aku telah mengikuti kata hatiku?"

' _Tidak! Itu kemauanmu. Sudah kukatakan, Jong In,'_

Jong In menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa bahkan Se Hun pun yang berada di dekatnya. Ia benar-benar sendirian. Tak mungkin juga, perabot dalam kamarnya berbicara, kan?

Lalu, siapa yang baru saja berbicara? Apa hanya pikiran Jong In saja?

"Ah, apa mungkin benar yang dikatakan Se Hun tadi. Tumben, bijak!" Jong In mulai berpikiran lebih aneh sekarang.

"Ya, terima kasih karena lagi-lagi kau membuatku percaya padamu, Se Hun. Lagipula, jika kau pembunuhku, kau tidak akan menolongku. Dan bahkan kau akan meninggalkan aku sendirian, tenggelam hingga menyentuh dasar danau,"

"Ya, aku percaya!"

' _Terima kasih karena kau sudah percaya padaku, Kim Jong In. Dan saat ini, hanya kelanjutan mimpimu saja yang harus ditunggu. Aku ingin tahu, jalan pikiran Eiden untuk mendapatkanmu dan melenyapkanku,'_ ujar sosok yang ternyata bersembunyi di samping pintu kamar Jong In pelan. Ia lega, pada akhirnya Jong In percaya padanya. Karena kunci dan akhir dari semuanya adalah sebuah **kepercayaan.**

###

Paginya, saat semua masih nyaman bergelut dalam selimut masing-masing, Jong In mulai terbangun. Besok, ia dan Se Hun harus kembali ke kota. Liburan mereka telah usai. Dan Jong In yang memang merasa bahwa dirinya bersalah karena selalu menuduh Se Hun dengan cara halus, langsung terbangun. Menuju dapur setelah membersihkan dirinya sendiri –tentunya lagi-lagi dengan bergidik ketika air itu menyentuh kulitnya-.

Jemarinya dengan lihat, membuat secangkir kopi dan segelas coklat hangat untuknya. Niatnya, ia membuat sarapan pagi ini. Dan ia benar-benar berharap jika Se Hun mau memaafkannya. Oke, egonya mulai menurun karena memang benar apa yang dikatakan Se Hun kemarin.

"Hey? Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini? Bukankah biasanya kau malas membuat sarapan?" itu Se Hun. Dengan setelan santainya mulai berjalan dan duduk di atas kursi makan.

"Ya, sekedar untuk permohonan maaf padamu, _Jerk._ Jika tidak, aku sudah tidur sejak tadi. Lagipula, aku tidur pun tidak bisa. Mimpi sial itu selalu datang,"

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Jong. Tapi baiklah. Aku bisa menghargai dan memaafkanmu. Lagipula, besok juga hari terakhir kita berlibur disini. Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya, perasaanmu. Apa kau senang disini? Ataukah justru tersiksa karena mimpi-mimpimu itu?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, selama aku disini dan tentunya saat denganmu mimpi itu kian jelas. Maksudku,"

"Aku tahu, Jong In. Dan sekarang kau yang harus tahu sesuatu tentang apa yang tidak akan pernah kau mengerti sebelumnya," Jong In mengerutkan keningnya. Nada bicara Se Hun mulai terdengar serius. Bahkan ia bisa melihat sinar mentari pagi yang terang di iris Se Hun.

"Jadi, siap mendengarkanku? Jika iya, kemarilah. Duduk dan nikmati sarapan yang kau buat itu," Jong In yang sedari tadi hanya diam langsung berjalan kikuk sembari tangannya membawa cangkir kopi dan coklat. Tak lupa roti panggang yang tadi ia buat.

"Oke, aku harus memulai darimana? Ah, dari siapa sebenarnya yang ada dalam mimpimu itu. Heum, apa kau melihatnya? Bagaimana?"

"A-aku rasa, itu seperti dirimu. Ya, bahkan tingginya, kulitnya, juga sama sepertimu," ujar Jong In dan setelahnya mulai meminum susu coklatnya pelan.

"Ya, itu aku. Ah, bukan! Maksudku sosok lain dalam diriku,"

Byur!

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" untung saja, semburan Jong In tidak mengarah pada Se Hun. Ya, ia terkejut akan ucapan Se Hun.

"Tenanglah, Jong. Ini masih awal. Dan, sebenarnya kedatanganku yang termasuk mendadak ini ada maksudnya. Ehm, aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari itu semua,"

"J-jadi, yang kau katakan tentang alter egomu itu benar adanya? Oh, ayolah _Jerk,_ kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Terserah. Yang jelas, percaya atau tidak, kau harus berada di pihakku. Eh, ceritakan tentang mimpimu yang baru saja,"

"Mimpi yang mana? Heum, apa yang setelah kau mengajakku melihat kura-kura? Oke, aku melihat portal berwarna biru yang sangat bersinar, k-"

"Lalu kau memasuki portal itu? Katakan!"

" _Slow down, Jerk_. Tentu saja aku memasukinya. Dan apa yang kutemukan disana? Seekor naga dan sosok ibuku. Hampir saja, aku mati kelelahan karena terus berlari," Jong In mengehentikan ucapannya ketika melihat rahang tegas Se Hun mengeras.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau marah?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak marah dan apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau memasuki portal itu?! Apa kau gila!"

"Mana aku tahu. Lagipula alter egomu itu yang menyuruhku masuk jika aku ingin terlepas darinya,"

"Ish! Baiklah, kujelaskan. Ini sama saja kau keluar dari kandang buaya dan masuk ke kolam hiu. Kau benar-benar menambah tugasku saja," Se Hun emosi. Sekarang, tugasnya yang awalnya hanya melepaskan jeratan Eiden pada Jong In, menjadi harus melawan naga untuk mengeluarkan laki-laki tan itu terlebih dahulu. Dua kali kerja dan itu membuat Se Hun kesal pada Jong In.

"Tugas apa?" ujar Jong In polos. Oke, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa, siapa, dan kenapa Se Hun seperti itu.

"Hhh~ Tugasku menjadi dua kali lipat lebih sulit. Semoga Baek Hyun Hyung bisa menolongku nanti,"

"B-Baek Hyun Hyung? Kau kenal dengan pacar Chan Yeol Hyung?"

"Tentu saja! Dia pengawal setiaku,"

"Pengawal? Kau, raja? Haha, jangan menghayal pagi-pagi, Oh Se-"

"Bukankah sebelumnya aku telah mengatakan pentingnya sebuah kepercayaan padamu? Kumohon, percayalah padaku barang sekali ini,"

"Ya ya ya. Ayo, lanjutkan ceritamu," setelah menarik nafas panjang, Se Hun mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku masihlah seorang pangeran. Entah karena Eiden yang tiba-tiba langsung keluar dari tubuhku saat jamuan makan malam antar kerajaan dan hampir membunuh permaisuriku. Karena ya, jika aku menikahi seseorang, gelar raja akan kuambil alih. Namun, nampaknya Eiden tidak menyukainya,"

"Dan malam itu juga, saat aku dan calon permaisuriku itu berada di atas perahu, Eiden mengambilnya. Ya, dan membawanya pergi hingga aku hanya bisa berteriak seperti orang gila saat itu. Esoknya, aku melihat sendiri jika calon permaisuriku itu telah meregang nyawa. Ia terlihat mengapung di atas jernih air danau di sekitar kerajaanku. Aku langsung berlari tanpa tahu hal ganjil yang ada di sampingku," Jong In menatap Se Hun lamat. Benarkah Se Hun menangis? Jika tidak, mengapa laki-laki tan itu melihat cairan bening yang menggenang di mata sipit Se Hun?

"Dan hal ganjil itu adalah, kenyataan jika Eiden lah yang membunuhnya. Bahkan air danau itu tak lagi jernih ketika aku sampai di tepi danau. Ya, berubah menjadi biru tua yang benar-benar pekat,"

"H-hentikan ceritamu, Se Hun. Hentikan!"

"Kenapa? Aku kau juga masih tak percaya ceritaku ini? Apa menurutmu ini omong kosong? Katakan! Hiks," air mata Se Hun pada akhirnya pecah juga. Sedangkan Jong In terdiam sementara.

"A-aku percaya padamu, Se Hun. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa melihatmu semakin terluka seperti ini. Sudah cukup, iris matamu yang mengatakan semuanya. Sekarang aku tahu, kau bersungguh-sungguh. Dan sekarang, menangislah sekeras yang kau bisa jika itu bisa menenangkan dirimu," Jong In berdiri. Menuju ke arah kursi Se Hun dan mulai meraih kepala Se Hun untuk bersandar pada perutnya. Sedangkan lelaki albino itu mulai memeluk Jong In. Memegang pinggang Jong In dan merematnya pelan. Seakan ia mencoba untuk menyalurkan semua rasa sakit yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Ya Se Hun. Menangislah, aku ada disini. Maafkan aku yang tidak memercayaimu sebelumnya," Se Hun hanya menangguk. Sedangkan tangisnya kian keras dan kian terdengar memilukan.

Biarkan egonya mengalah saat ini. Yang jelas, di sisi lain Se Hun mulai tenang. Karena, Jong In mulai percaya padanya. Permaisurinya mulai memercayainya dibandingkan alter egonya. Ya, permaisuri. Dan Jong In adalah jelmaan permaisurinya itu.

###

"Heum, Se Hun? Apa kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu? Ayolah, sejak siang tadi kau belum makan apapun," Jong In dibuat kesal saat ini. Pasalnya, sejak tadi Se Hun tidak mau memakan satupun makanan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, yang jelas Jong In ingin sekali memarahi Se Hun/.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, Jong In. Berhentilah untuk memaksaku, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," Jong In heran.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Haha, jadi, jika aku terus-terusan memaksamu makan, kau akan melakukan sesuatu padaku? Lakukan saja jika kau memang bisa," Se Hun dengan cepat menatap Jong In intens. Seringai tipis mulai muncul, tentunya tanpa Jong In sadari.

" _Anything? You want me to do anything to you?"_ Jong In merasakan ada bahaya setelah ini. Tapi, bahaya lain yang justru membuatnya ingin lebih mendekat bukannya menjauh.

"Ya, lakukan saja. Heum, aku masih ada urusan sebentar. Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di kamar," Jong In mulai berjalan meninggalkan Se Hun.

Grep!

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, Jong In," dan ingatkan Jong In, jika Se Hun tidak pernah bermain-main akan ucapannya.

"Hey hey! Apa yang ak-"

"Ssst~ diamlah sebentar. Kau berkata jika aku boleh melakukan sesuatu padamu jika aku berani, kan? Dan sekarang, aku berani denganmu. Bisa kumulai?" ujar Se Hun sembari menatap mata Jong In yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

Sedangkan Jong In? Ia hanya diam dan mematung. Pandangannya terkunci pada mata Se Hun. Bahkan ia tidak tahu jika wajahnya dan wajah Se Hun mulai saling mendekat. 5 cm lagi, bibir mereka pasti akan bersentuhan.

"Se-Se Hun,"

"Ya, Jong In. Kenapa?" ujar Se Hun dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja seperti yang kau inginkan," entah angin apa yang membuat Jong In sangat patuh akan ucapan Se Hun. Seakan jiwanya itu tercipta hanya untuk Se Hun.

"Heum,"

Jarak keduanya kian menipis. Bahkan jarak keduanya hanya tinggal sekitar 1 cm saja. Dengan cepat, Se Hun menyambar bibir Jong In. Melumatnya pelan dan penuh perasaan. Tidak ada yang tergesa-gesa.

"Mmh, Se-"

"Jong, _saranghae,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Mmh, n-nado saranghae, Se Hun,"_

 _"_ _Se-Se Hun, lepashh,"_

Dirasa Jong In kehabisan nafas, Se Hun dengan cepat melepas tautan keduanya. Bahkan benang saliva yang entah milik siapa itu terputus.

Baik Se Hun maupun Jong In tersenyum.

"Ternyata, manis sekali," Jong In hanya diam. Entah malu atau apa, wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar ucapan Se Hun.

" _So?_ "

"Apa?"

"Jadi apa benar ucapanmu itu? Atau hanya sekedar mengikuti keinginanmu?"

"Hhh, kau memang merusak momen, Se Hun. Jika aku berbohong, lalu siapa yang mengajariku tentang kepercayaan? Tentang kau yang harus mengikuti kata hatimu. Dan, itulah kata hatiku yang sebenarnya,"

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau mulai berkemas. Besok kita harus kembali," ujar Se Hun setelah menghapus jejak saliva di sekitar dagu Jong In. Dan setelahnya, ia dan Jong In mulai saling memberi jarak.

"Ayo, Se Hun. Makan atau jika tidak, bibir tipismu itu akan kugigit sampai berdarah. Ingat saja!"

"Ya, ya,

"Heum, ngomong-ngomong, siapa permaisurimu itu? Maaf jika aku mengungkitnya lagi," ujar Jong In hati-hati. Ia takut merusak suasana yang baru saja tercipta.

" _It's you,"_

"APAA?!"

.

.

.

 _'_ _Apa ini saatnya?Membuatmu bermimpi lagi dan aku akan masuk ke mimpimu?'_

 _'_ _Jika ini tidak berhasil, semoga kau selamat, Jong In. Aku yakin, kau bisa melewatinya. Dan kuharap kau mau bertahan hingga aku datang membawakan kebebasan untuk menyelamatkanmu,'_

 _'_ _Meskipun aku tahu, ini terlalu terburu-buru. Namun aku harus bergerak cepat, sebelum Eiden benar-benar mengambilmu lagi dariku,'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-TBC-

[ To Be Continued ]

Akame's Small note's :

Annyeong! Kembali lagi dengan saya yang suka ngaret/? Baiklah, apa ini terlalu pendek, kurang seru, dan membosankan, aneh, nggak nyambung, terlalu terburu-buru, atau yang lain? Maafkan jika iya... T~T

BTW, Maafkan lagi soal ngaret saya. Saya benar-benar maaf...

Jeongmal mianhae, readersnim...

Eh iya, makasih ya, yang ngedoa'in... _And finally, i got it!_ Beruntung bisa masuk ke SMA favorit saya itu.. hehe...

Oke, eottae? Kalau masih ada yang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya atau ada pertanyaan, silahkan curahkan dikolom review. Akan saya jawab sebisanya.

Baiklah cuapcuap saya, cukup disini saja. Dan, Chapter depan bakalan dimulai petualangan mereka.

 _And, a_ ntara Jong In dan Se Hun sebenernya ada hubungannya. Hubungan tersembunyi dibalik pertemanan yang dilakuin Se Hun. Tentang Se Hun yang tiba-tiba aja datang, dan lain sebagainya... Yang teliti pasti udah bisa nebak^^ dan itu bakal terjawab lebih rinci nanti, pada Akhir chapter atau bonus chapter. Akan dijelaskan semua... Ya, sekedar membuat readers paham meskipun ada yang belum paham juga. Tapi nggak apa-apa.. Authornya juga agak aneh. Makanya banyak yang gak paham, hehe...

Ditunggu reviewnya yang membangun lagi, ya^^ untuk yang baru aja mampir, nggak apa-apa kok. Silahkan~

 _Sorry for the typo's too..._

Oh ya, saya juga ganti PenName : dari SeKai94Line menjadi Akame0104

 _And the last, Wanna Follow, Like, and Reviews?_

 _[ Akame0104 ]_


	5. Chapter 5 : Your Old World Before

**P** rince **o** f **T** he **D** ream

Cast :

 **Kim** Jong In

 **Oh** Se Hun

 **O** h Lu Han

 **Park** Chan Yeol

 **Byun** Baek Hyun

 **W** u Yi Fan

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, FriendShip

 **PG** : 17+

 **Rated** : M

 **Lenght :** [Prolog] [Book 1 ] **[Book 2 B ]**

, **Warn!** **_Sexual Contents, Not Recommend for Childs..._** ** _NC in this Chapter_** ** _, warn! Warn! Warn!_**

 ** _Lets Read it!_**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _'_ _Dunia yang takkan pernah kupercayai telah menampakkan wujudnya dihadapanku. Dengan genggaman tanganku seakan menyalurkan kekuatan bagiku. Namun, bukankah kau yang paling tersiksa selama ini? Kenyataan demi kenyataan mulai menghujammu menuju gua kegelapan, kesepian, dan sendiri. Lalu, secercah cahaya mulai menyinari jalanmu. Membawamu ke dunia baru. Dunia dimana kau bertemu denganku, lagi... '_

.

.

.

 _Kerajaan milik keluarga Oh adalah sebuah kerajaan terbesar diantara kerajaan yang lain. Luasnya kekuasaan dan kewibawaan pemimpinnya telah dikenali seluruh penjuru dunia. Termasuk sebuah kerajaan di Jepang._

 _Pemimpinnya, Oh Richard adalah Raja yang sangat disegani oleh rakyatnya. Istrinya yang cantik dan kedua anak laki-lakinya yang tampan juga cantik –menurun dari keduanya- Oh Se Hun dan Oh Lu Han._

 _Malam itu tepat di malam musim dingin, kerajaan Oh membuat sebuah perjamuan yang akan dihadiri semua pimpinan kerajaan beserta keluarganya dari seluruh dunia._

 _"_ _Se Hun? Hadirilah jamuan ini sekali saja, ya?" suara lembut ibunya yang selalu memaksanya untuk menghadiri jamuan yang diadakan tiap tahun sekali itu._

 _"_ _Apa aku harus mengikutinya? Ayolah, Bu. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Byun Baek Hyun dan Park Chan Yeol," mereka adalah pengawal pribadi Se Hun._

 _"_ _Ish! Se Hun Hyung, tetapi, kenapa kau selalu tidak ingin ikut? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" itu suara sedikit cempreng adiknya, Oh Lu Han yang kadar kecerewetannya menyamai ibunya. Bahkan wajahnya yang cantik itu juga turunan dari ibu meskipun Lu Han adalah laki-laki tulen._

 _"_ _Apa aku harus menjawabnya, Lu Han-ah? Sudahlah, kalian pergi saja. Akan kuusahakan malam ini untuk ikut dan turun," keputusan final Se Hun membuat helaan nafas keluar dari bibir ibunya. Kemudian, beliau turun untuk mempersiapkan jamuan nanti. Kecuali, Lu Han._

 _"_ _Eum, Hyung. Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? Apa karena 'dia' selalu datang dan mengacaukan semua?" Se Hun mendengus pelan. Lagi-lagi 'Dia'. Dan hanya Lu Han yang tahu ini semua. Lagipula kejadian itu juga pernah terjadi. 'Dia' membuat pesta menjadi berantakan. Beruntung Se Hun hanya diberi peringatan saja oleh ayahnya._

 _"_ _Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini Eiden selalu keluar secara tiba-tiba. Membuat kekacauan seakan-akan akulah pelakunya. Dan aku tidak ingin jika ia mengacaukan jamuan penting malam ini," jawab Se Hun pelan. Langkah kaki panjangnya perlahan menuju ke arah sebuah kaca besar. Bahkan tubuhnya yang hampir mencapai 2 meter itu dapat terlihat jelas di kaca yang terletak di samping kasurnya tersebut._

 _Dirabanya sendiri pipi lelaki albino itu. Dingin dan pucat._

 _"_ _ARGH! KENAPA SEMUA INI HARUS TERJADI PADAKU, HAH!" teriakannya sungguh menggelegar. Dan itu membuat Lu Han yang masih bergeming disana sedikit terlonjak kaget. Beruntung kamarnya kedap suara dan lagipula adiknya itu sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan seorang Oh Se Hun yang frustasi itu._

 _"_ _KELUAR! KELUAR!"_

 _"_ _Hyung, tenangkanlah dirimu. Kendalikan akal sehatmu, jangan sampai dia mengambil alih semua!" teriak Lu Han pada Se Hun yang saat ini menarik-narik anak rambutnya dengan kencang. Bahkan rambut yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam legam itu mulai berubah. Keabuan. Dan ini sudah memasuki tahap bahaya!_

 _Iris matanya pun tak jauh berbeda. Sebelumnya berwarna sebiru laut dan kini berubah, pekat. Sehitam tinta. Kulitnya semakin pucat._

 _"_ _Hyung!"_

 _._

 _PLAK!_

 _._

 _Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bahkan Se Hun tak tahu, sejak kapan adik kesayangannya itu jatuh tersungkur sembari memegang pipinya sendiri yang kemerahan akibat tamparannya._

 _"_ _Lu-Lu Han, apa kau t-"_

 _"_ _Tak apa, Hyung. Aku tahu itu tadi bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, cepatlah ambil hewan kecil itu dan hadapkan dirimu ke arah danau di belakang rumah ini seperti biasanya," jawab Lu Han tergesa-gesa. Tak ia indahkan sakit dan panas yang mendera pipi mulusnya. Yang pasti sekarang, Hyungnya harus segera dikembalikan ke asalnya._

 _Separuh kesadaran Se Hun memulih. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kura-kura kecil yang terletak di akuarium kamarnya sebelum dirinya sendiri tak sadar. Kakinya terus berlari, hingga sampai pada belakang rumah. Tempat dimana sebuah danau besar berada. Danau itu indah, pantulan airnya melukiskan keindahan bulan yang bersinar terang._

 _"_ _Aku bisa melawanmu, Eid! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil hidupku. Kau yang tidak nyata! Bukan aku!" gumamnya pelan penuh dengan emosi._

 _"_ _Kuharap kau dapat menolongku lagi kali ini," ucapnya pada kura-kura kecil yang ada digenggamannya._

 _'_ _With your plesure, My Lord King,' jawab kura-kura itu penuh hormat pada Se Hun._

 _Mata laki-laki albino itu perlahan mulai memejam. Merasakan hawa dan deru angin hampir malam yang menyisir tubuhnya. Memberikan kesan tenang dan nyaman. Seharusnya._

 _Nyawanya seakan meregang. Tergantikan oleh sosok lain dalam tubuhnya yang memaksa keluar. Memaksa mengambil semua hidupnya._

 _Sedangkan kura-kura digenggamannya mulai berjalan. Melepaskan diri dari genggaman Tuannya dan mulai turun ke arah danau itu. Kaki-kaki kecilnya merangkak cepat, menuju dingin air danau yang gemerlap._

 _Setelah sampai, tubuh kura-kura itu menghilang. Tergantikan dengan sebuah cahaya kebiruan yang sangat menyilaukan pandangan. Se Hun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Yang jelas, kura-kura itulah yang selalu menyelamatkannya. Dan dari sinar birunya itu, sosok lain dalam tubuhnya dapat dikendalikan bukan 'mengendalikan' dirinya yang sebenarnya._

 _Ia mendapatkan kura-kura kecil itu sebagai penawar, dari buku milik kerajaan di perpustakaan. Buku sihir itu rupanya benar-benar manjur untuk mengatasi masalah ini. namun, ia tak tahu. Tak tahu hingga kapan ini semua berakhir. Yang jelas, jika 'sesuatu' itu merasa kalah setelah mengambil takdirnya, semua lenyap. Dan itu berarti, Se Hun harus merelakan takdirnya itu untuk dibawa sosok lain. Meskipun takdirnya itu sebenarnya masih dalam keadaan hidup._

 _1 jam telah berlalu. Sedangkan Se Hun masih setia dengan pejaman matanya yang kian mengerat. Ia sakit, tentu saja. Apalagi saat merasakan sosok lain itu mulai mencabik-cabik bagian dalam tubuhnya dengan acak. Hatinya terus bergumam, kapankah ini semua berakhir? Apa penawar dari semua ini selain menyerahkan takdirnya?_

 _'_ _T-Tuan, apa Anda tidak apa-apa?' itu suara kura-kura yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual untuknya. Lagi-lagi merangkak dengan cepat, menelusuri kulit tangan Se Hun yang pucat dan mulai membiru._

 _'_ _Buka mata Anda, Tuan! Cepat!' sesuai dengan instruksinya, Se Hun langsung membuka mata meskipun rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya masih terasa. Sosok lain itu terus berontak dalam diri Se Hun. Tetapi, ia tak boleh kalah! Ini adalah tubuh miliknya! Dan untuk sementara, ia harus menahannya._

 _'_ _Te-terima kasih. Sudah sedikit lebih mendingan,' ujarnya lemah. Perlahan, Se Hun mulai menduduki ayunan dekat danau itu. Mengayun pelan dan mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membiarkan kura-kura kecil tadi kembali ke dalam akuarium miliknya sendiri. Nampak dari kejauhan, ekor matanya menangkap sosok adiknya yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya._

 _"_ _Hosh... Hosh... Hyung, a-apa kau t-tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana?" dengan cepat, tangan Se Hun meraih tangan Lu Han. Mengajaknya duduk di atas ayunan bersama._

 _"_ _Aku sudah tak apa. Dan maafkan aku tentang ini," Se Hun mulai mengelus pipi Lu Han yang memerah._

 _"_ _Tak apa, Hyung. Sungguh!"_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Eum, Lu Han-ah, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"_

 _"_ _Apa itu, Hyung?" ujar Lu Han setelah menetralkan pernafasannya. Ia mulai menatap iris mata Se Hun dan warna rambut Hyungnya itu yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan tak lupa senyum manis yang ia patri di wajah lucunya itu._

 _"_ _Aku mohon, jaga Ayah dan Ibu. Aku tidak ingin jika Eiden membunuh kalian semua, yang kusayangi," Se Hun sebenarnya tak yakin akan ucapannya. Ia tak yakin jika dirinya dapat mengendalikan Eiden yang sangat kuat. Dan Eiden akan benar-benar berhenti sebelum mendapatkan sesuatu yang Se Hun miliki dan yang ia cintai. Ataukah bahkan keluarganya, selain takdirnya? Yang jelas, Eiden mengincar sesuatu yang menarik dimatanya dan juga menarik di mata Se Hun. Dan Se Hun harus mempertaruhkannya jika ingin mendapat itu semua._

 _"_ _B-baiklah, Hyung. Tetapi, Hyung jangan bicara seperti seakan-akan Hyung akan pergi jauh," dan pada akhirnya, Lu Han pun menangis. Air mata itu membuat Se Hun membelalak. Apakah ia salah bicara?_

 _"_ _Hey, hey, jangan menangis, Lu Han-ah. Aku hanya meminta tolong padamu. Kau, kuat kan?" Lu Han mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap dengan pandangan dan Puppy Eyes miliknya. Bahkan Se Hun pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _"_ _Kau lucu sekali, Lu Han-ah! Imut, sekali, hahaha," sedangkan saat ini bibir Lu Han mengerucut. Ia sebal akan ucapan Hyungnya itu._

 _"_ _Coba saja Hyung mengatakan jika aku ini tampan. Tetapi malah imut? Ish! Se Hun Hyung jahat!" ujar Lu Han dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama._

 _"_ _SEHUN! LUHAN! MASUK DAN SEGERA DATANG KE PERJAMUAN SETELAH BERSIAP-SIAP!" itu suara ayahnya. Dengan cepat, mereka langsung menemui ayahnya dan pamit untuk bersiap-siap._

 _Sesampainya di kamar, lagi-lagi Lu Han melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Se Hun._

 _"_ _Hyung? Kau akhirnya mau ikut ke perjamuan. Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Lalu, kenapa juga Hyung terlihat sangat bahagia setelah tadi?"_

 _"_ _Dan k-"_

 _"_ _Yak! Jika kau banyak bertanya lagi, akan kukenakan tarif untuk satu pertanyaan!" ujar Se Hun dengan nada bercanda. Mendengar itu, Lu Han langsung tersenyum._

 _"_ _Maaf. Satu saja,"_

 _"_ _Ah, oke. Pertanyaanmu yang pertama tadi, karena, ada sesuatu menarik yang membuatku ingin ikut perjamuan malam ini,"_

 _"_ _Apa itu?"_

 _"_ _Seseorang. Firasatku ada seseorang dari Kerajaan nanti yang membuatku seakan tertarik. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak percaya juga. Tapi Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun kemarin mengatakannya. Begitu pun juga dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Kukira tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba,"_

 _"_ _Ya, Hyung selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak ada yang menarik, jangan harap untuk ditemui. Apa-apaan itu, Hyung?" Se Hun terkekeh. Apa mungkin, adiknya itu lama-kelamaan juga jengah karena sikapnya? Ah yang jelas Se Hun tak mau tahu itu._

 _"_ _Sudahlah. Ayo kita turun. 5 menit lagi akan dimulai perjamuannya,"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, Hyung. Ah, apa malam ini akan ada purnama? Bagus jika iya. Dan aku akan meminta do'a agar Hyung diturunkan takdir yang setia pada Hyung," ujar Lu Han. Meskipun pelan, tetapi Se Hun dapat mendengarnya dan hanya tersenyum. Ya, ia juga berharap demikian. Entah kenapa._

 _"_ _Ya terserah. Ayo,"_

 _Setelahnya mereka berdua langsung turun. Menghadiri perjamuan yang akan diadakan di taman bunga Kerajaan Oh._

 _Tetapi, Se Hun tak tahu jika ada sosok lain yang memandanginya erat, seakan Se Hun adalah mangsanya. Musuh yang harus segera dilenyapkan saat itu juga._

 _'_ _Mati kau, Oh Se Hun! Karena malam ini adalah malam bulan Purnama dan itu artinya takdirmu akan segera datang malam ini juga. Hahaha! Jangan pikir kau bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui fakta itu. Dan lihat saja, aku akan mengambilnya,'_

 _###_

 _Jamuan itu pun dimulai. Semua tawa dan riang mulai menjadi atmosfir tersendiri bagi semua. Termasuk Se Hun. Apa ini efek dari ia yang baru pertama kali mengikuti jamuan malam?_

 _"_ _Hey, Oh Se Hun! Kau akhirnya ikut juga. Ada apa? Apa karena malam ini adalah malam bulan Purnama?" tiba-tiba seorang yang Se Hun ketahui bernama Wu Yi Fan mulai mengajaknya berbicara. Ia kenal orang Cina itu. Tubuhnya yang sangat jakung –bahkan diatas dirinya- dan kulit langsat itu cukup dikenali banyak orang._

 _"_ _Aku? Entahlah. Tetapi, rasanya malam ini aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dan inilah salah satunya. Eum, mana si Huang itu? Tumben sekali kau tidak membawanya di malam seperti ini," tanya Se Hun. Karena yang ia tahu, Yi Fan telah menemui takdirnya, Huang Zi Tao. Jangan heran, mengapa laki-laki pun dijodohkan dengan laki-laki juga. Karena ini semua adalah adat dan sebuah upacara. Dan tidak dipungkiri lagi jika ia juga akan seperti itu._

 _"_ _Haha, ia sedang berada di rumah. Aku tak tega membawanya karena aku yakin, malam ini adalah malam yang panjang. Kau tau sendiri, kan? Ah, ya. Kudengar hanya tinggal seorang saja yang belum mengetahui takdirnya. Ya, termasuk dirimu. Dan aku yakin jika dia adalah takdirmu," Se Hun mendengus. Oh ayolah, ia masih ingin sendiri sebenarnya. Menikmati masa mudanya tanpa beban dan bebas._

 _"_ _Hhh~ Sudahlah jika kau hanya ingin mengejekku. Aku tinggal dulu. Aku ingin menemui yang lain," tak jauh berbeda dari Yi Fan tadi. Bahkan hampir seluruh tamu jamuan juga menatap Se Hun heran. Karena setahu mereka, Oh Se Hun tidak pernah sekalipun mengikuti jamuan apapun dan pertemuan apapun. Tetapi, itu semua tidak dihiraukan oleh Se Hun. Ia masa bodoh saat ini._

 _"_ _Yang jelas, aku sudah mau datang dan itu bagus, kan?" gumamnya._

 _Langkah kakinya terus berjalan. Menghindari riuh tamu yang saling bertemu satu sama lain dan membuka percakapan. Bahkan adiknya itu kini tengah asyik berbicara dengan Kim Min Seok, anak kedua dari Kerajaan Kim._

 _Hingga langkah kaki itu langsung berhenti ketika irisnya menangkap sosok yang sangat menarik di hadapannya. Matanya langsung menyipit ketika menatap seseorang yang menghadap ke arah danau itu. Mungkin ia merasa ada yang menatapnya dalam, ia langsung berbalik. Menubrukkan matanya pada iris biru kelam milik Oh Se Hun. Dan gemuruh dalam dadanya mulai berpacu. Apa-apaan itu?_

 _Orang disana memiliki kulit tan dengan bibir tebalnya yang menggoda. Kedua mata sayunya tertutup topeng dan karena mata itu juga yang membuat Se Hun jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Tapi, kenapa rambut dark brown-nya pendek? Apa sengaja ia memendekkannya? Lalu, celana?_

 _"_ _Excuse me, Miss. What are you doing in here?" tanya Se Hun dan dihadiahi tatapan sebal dari seseorang di hadapannya itu. Kenapa? Dan Se Hun terus mendekat._

 _"_ _Pardon? Miss?!" suara itu. Ah, Se Hun berjanji jika suara itu akan menjadi suara favoritnya selain suara lembut ibunya. Bahkan melodi Mozart saja kalah dengan suara ini. Memabukkan._

 _"_ _Yes. Can I?" entah dapat keberanian darimana, Se Hun tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah orang di depannya. Meraih pinggang ramping itu dan memeluknya perlahan. Ia sudah tak tahan akan pesona yang terpancar dari tubuh itu._

 _Dan ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Se Hun, orang itu berjengit kaget dan menegang. Ia benar-benar terkejut akan tindakan kurang ajar Pangeran Kerajaan Oh itu. Heol! Dia laki-laki dan kenapa dipeluk terlalu mesra dengan laki-laki juga?!_

 _Tetapi, ia mengindahkan perasaannya sendiri. Uft! The real of him!_

 _Baiklah, seorang Oh Se Hun belum pernah memiliki perasaan lebih seperti ini. Perasaan dimana jantungnya yang berdegub dengan kencang dan darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Dan ia baru merasakannya saat ini. Apalagi saat mendengar suara sedikit berat darinya. Berat, eh?_

" _Ma-maaf? Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu, Tuan?" Se Hun langsung menyadari perbuatannya. Dengan cepat lelaki albino itu melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau memelukku seenakmu? Apa seperti ini, Kerajaan Oh membina dan mengajari putranya cara bersopan santun?" ucapnya ketus. Oh Se Hun terheran._

 _"_ _Tidak! Kedua orang tuaku mengajariku sopan santun sebagaimana adanya. Apa ada masalah denganmu?" jawab Se Hun._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Aku laki-laki. Lalu, kenapa harus laki-laki juga yang memelukku? Dan kita tidak saling kenal. Apa kau tidak tahu jika jantungku juga bergegub kencang dan h- eh?" Se Hun menahan senyumnya. Ia tahu, lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah kakak kandung Kim Min Seok yang bersama Lu Han tadi._

 _"_ _Itu tandanya kita berjodoh, bukan? Heum, apa kau Kim Jong In dari Kerajaan Kim? Benarkah aku?" dan Jong In hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya ia sedikit merasa relaks meskipun ia tadi sedikit keceplosan menyampaikan apa yang dirasanya pada Se Hun._

 _"_ _Apa aku perlu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya? Eoh, bukan maksudku tidak sopan. Tetapi, apa penting?" sedangkan Se Hun sudah tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban manis Jong In ._

 _"_ _Hey! Itu penting-penting saja. Heum J-"_

 _"_ _ACARA PERJAMUAN AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI. DIHARAP PADA SEMUA TAMU UNDANGAN UNTUK SEGERA KEMBALI DAN MENIKMATI HIDANGAN YANG TELAH DISEDIAKAN!" itu suara Chan Yeol, pengawal pribadinya yang juga bertugas sebagai ketua pelayan._

 _"_ _Kurasa acara akan dimulai. Sebaiknya a-aku kembali," Jong In cepat-cepat membalik tubuhnya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Berdua dengan Se Hun membuat ego tingginya bisa kapan saja runtuh._

 _"_ _Mengapa tidak bersamaku saja?" dengan cepat pula, Se Hun menarik dan merangkul lengan Jong In layaknya sepasang kekasih._

 _"_ _T-Tap-"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah, mereka juga tentu sudah tahu ini dan merencanakan sesuatu pada kita. Benar?" meskipun memang seperti itu, tetapi Jong In masih memiliki ego tinggi untuk menerima takdirnya, Se Hun. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mencoba diam saja. Ia hanya belum terbiasa dengan ini._

 _Benar, karena malam ini adalah malam purnama. Malam yang diyakini adalah malam turunnya takdir dari calon pemimpin kerajaan. Penerus kerajaan. Dan malam ini adalah malam terakhir dari malam purnama. Hanya tersisa dua orang saja. Dan itu, Se Hun dari kerajaan Oh dan Jong In dari kerajaan Kim. Sudah tertulis jelas jika mereka berdua berjodoh._

 _Mereka terus berjalan menuju tempat perjamuan setelah mata Se Hun menangkap senyuman lebar Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol dari kejauhan. Seakan menyiratkan ucapan selamat padanya._

 _"_ _Hey! Kalian sudah bertemu? Ah, kalian juga tentu sudah tahu, kan?" goda ibu Se Hun ketika telah menyadari kehadiran anaknya bersama seseorang dari Kerajaan Kim. Semua tamu undangan mau tak mau menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dan saling bersulang untuk memberikan selamat._

 _"_ _Eomma, tidak seharusnya k-"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah. Ah, Kim Jong In, right? Come here, son. I want you to help me for this," ujar ibu Se Hun sembari menarik tangan Jong In untuk terlepas dari Se Hun dan menyuruhnya untuk membantu ibunya itu._

 _"_ _Ah, eomma benar-benar perusak suasana," selanjutnya, Se Hun mulai duduk di tempatnya. Di kursi yang biasanya kosong, sekarang mulai terisi. Namun, hati Se Hun mulai merasa cemas. Semoga saja Eiden tidak memberontak._

 _"_ _Selamat malam semua! Inilah perjamuan terakhir untuk menyambut purnama terakhir pula. Oh Se Hun dan Kim Jong In yang akan segera memiliki garis takdir yang sama. Benarkan itu, Oh Se Hun?" mendengar itu, Se Hun hampir gelagapan. Sedangkan semua tamu undangan ada yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lelaki albino itu._

 _"_ _B-benar," jawab Se Hun sekenanya._

 _Kemudian, iris Se Hun kembali terpaku menatap sosok didepannya yang ternyata adalah, Jong In._

 _"_ _Nah, Kim Jong In. Jadi, kau sudah tahu jika Oh Se Hun adalah takdirmu, kan?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, Appa," dan ia segera menatap Se Hun yang tepat berada di depannya itu dengan tajam._

 _Ia pernah mendengar cerita itu dari ibunya -saat itu juga ia menolak keras- lagipula, ia masih muda dan bagaimana bisa mereka semua setuju untuk menjodohkan sesama jenis? Ia masih normal dan masih menyukai dada besar milik wanita! Lagipula, Se Hun apa juga seorang Gay? Kenapa laki-laki dihadapannya itu hanya diam dan tenang saja?_

 _"_ _Maaf, Ayah, Ibu, dan semuanya. Sebenarnya aku masih belum siap," setelahnya hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya. Beruntung semua tamu tidak terlalu mendengar ucapannya dan hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Masih tetap di meja makan untuk menyantap hidangan yang disediakan._

 _"_ _Ya, setidaknya semua memang membutuhkan waktu,"_

 _Selanjutnya hening. Hanya dentingan sendok yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Se Hun yang masih setia memandangi Jong In lekat-lekat, membuat si empunya merasa risih._

 _Greett!_

 _Suara itu menginterupsi semua. Decitan pelan kursi yang beradu dengan lantai berumput membuat semua orang menolehkan kepalanya pada Jong In._

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Sir. Bolehkah aku..."_

 _"_ _Silahkan, ada di samping istana," ujar pemimpin Oh dengan penuh wibawa. Ia dapat membaca raut wajah dan pikiran Jong In. Sedangkan lelaki tan itu sendiri mendapat tatapan tajam ayahnya._

 _'_ _Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti aku harus menenangkan diri dan menghindar dari tatapan tajam itu dahulu,' batin Jong In sembari langkah kakinya menuju ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana terdapat sebuah danau besar dan ayunan merah marun di sampingnya._

 _Langkah Jong In terhenti pada ayunan itu. Dan jangan lupa tambahan panorama danau yang indah memantulkan sinar rambulan di air jernihnya._

 _Cukup lama, Jong In berada disana. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika semua tamu undangan dan perjamuan telah selesai. Hampur saja ia tertidur jika tidak mendengar suara ayahnya._

 _"_ _Jong In! Ayo, kembali! Waktu kita sudah habis disini," itu suara ayahnya yang berteriak kencang. Maklum saja, tempatnya berada saat ini lumayan jauh dari taman bunga istana. Bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat senyum ibunya yang berada di samping ayahnya._

 _'_ _Apakah mereka marah?'_

 _"_ _B-baiklah!" Jong In akan pergi. Tetapi sebelum..._

 _"_ _Jangan pergi," itu suara Se Hun yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah sampingnya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak ia percaya._

 _Se Hun tidak bisa menghentikan Jong In untuk itu. Maka, dengan cepat ia menarik lengannya._

 _"_ _A-ada apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?"_

 _"_ _Tetaplah disini. Akan kukatakan hal ini pada orangtuamu dan juga orang tuaku. Mereka pasti memakluminya," Jong In menggeleng dengan cepat. Untuk apa ia tidak boleh pergi?_

 _"_ _Tenang saja. Kau aman disini, bersamaku,"_

 _Oh, katakan pada Se Hun, justru ia mulai ketakutan dengan laki-laki albino itu. Dan katakan juga pada Jong In jika laki-laki albino itu ingin malam ini saja untuk berbuat egois padanya._

 _"_ _Baiklah," Jong In pasrah._

 _Setelah meminta izin pada orang tuanya dan orang tua Jong In, akhirnya laki-laki tan itu diperbolehkan menginap di Kerajaan Oh._

 _"_ _Dengan syarat, kalian tidak bertengkar dan tidak boleh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Se Hun!" itu persyaratan yang sampai saat ini masih dapat membuat Se Hun terkikik geli._

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau gila? Tak sudi aku memiliki takdir yang gila," Se Hun berhenti. Menatap datar Jong In seakan mengatakan sesuatu. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di kamar Se Hun. Sedangkan kamar Jong In ada di samping kamarnya._

 _"_ _Ish! Terserah kau. Heum, ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak jamuan terakhir itu. Dan aku belum pulang sama sekali. Aku rindu Min Seok," ujar Jong In sendu sembari berhenti tepat di depan jendela yang mengarah langsung pada danau._

 _Se Hun yang sedari tadi duduk di atas kasurnya mulai beranjak. Melangkah pelan dan kemudian memeluk Jong In dari belakang. Menimbulkan efek terkejut pada tubuh Jong In yang menegang. Bahkan dabaran jantung pada dada Se Hun pun dapat ia rasakan._

 _"_ _Sudahlah, bagaimana jika besok kita pergi ke istanamu? Sekalian aku meminangmu saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar, kau tahu," ujar Se Hun. Nafas Se Hun terasa di tengkuk Jong In yang tengah bergidik karena geli._

 _"_ _Ya, ya, dasar tidak sabaran!"_

 _"_ _Eum, Se Hun? Firasatku tidak enak saat ini. Apa kau juga merasakannya?" dan Se Hun menggeleng._

 _"_ _Ada apa? Apa yang mengganjal dalam benakmu, Bear?"_

 _"_ _A-aku hanya merasa ada bahaya dalam tubuhmu dan tempat itu," Se Hun membelalak di balik punggung Jong In yang masih setia ia rangkul pinggangnya. Apakah Jong In tahu? Karena selama ini, jujur, meskipun sudah terlalu lama mengenal Jong In, laki-laki albino itu masih tidak berani mengatakannya._

 _"_ _B-benarkah? A-aku tidak percaya itu. Sudahlah. Eum, apa kau ingin sesuatu malam ini?"tanya Se Hun untuk mengalihkan ucapan Jong In. Cukup lama laki-laki tan itu tidak menjawabnya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, Jong In mulai menjawab._

 _"_ _Miliki aku seutuhnya malam ini,"_

 _"_ _Apa?!"_

 _"_ _Ya, apa kau tak mengerti maksudku? Kurasa kau cukup berpengalaman dan tahu tentang itu. Dan mari kita melanggar syarat dari Appa untuk melakukannya," Se Hun tersenyum getir. Ada apa gerangan sehingga Jong In memutuskan untuk melakukan itu bersamanya malam ini? Apa Jong In terpaksa melakukannya?_

 _"_ _Apa kau tersiksa ketika bersamaku? Ucapkan, Jong In," ujarnuya lembut. Ia tak ingin semakin menyakiti Jong In saja. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa bahaya yang dikatakan Jong In memang benar ada padanya._

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku justru merasa lebih bahagia bersamamu. Terasa aman dan nyaman, apalagi ketika kita berdua seperti ini. Entah kenapa aku selalu menyukai degub jantungmu yang terlampau cepat berdetak jika bersamaku," Jong In berkata jujur. Tentang semua firasat dan apa yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini. Jadi, sebelum semuanya terlambat, inilah waktunya._

 _"_ _Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Dan katakan jika nanti terlalu sakit," ujar Se Hun dengan suaranya yang semakin memberat. Ia menuruti saja keinginan Jong In malam ini. Toh, nanti mereka juga akan melakukannya._

 _Dibaliknya tubuh Jong In. Dicumbunya lembut bibir tebal bervolume itu yang menjadi candu. Ia hisap belahan bawah bibir Jong In dengan sedikit gigitan kecil. Memberikan sensasi aneh pada Jong In yang jujur ia baru pertama kali ini melakukannya. Kaku? Tidak juga sepertinya._

 _"_ _Eung~ Se-Se Hunsshh," sedangkan Jong In mulai meracau. Ia benar-benar melepaskan semuanya. Memberikan semuanya pada takdirnya, Se Hun yang saat ini mulai berpindah ke arah leher jenjang miliknya. Memberi tanda kemerahan pada leher tan itu yang ia jamin tak akan hilang dalam waktubeberapa hari saja._

 _"_ _Cpk! Ahh~"_

 _"_ _Jong In, be mine tonight~" dan selanjutnya, Se Hun mulai mengangkat tubuh Jong In. Berjalan pelan menuju ranjang berwarna putih gading itu. Meletakkan tubuh Jong In pelan seakan tubuh itu akan hancur seketika jika tidak berhati-hati._

 _Dan selanjutnya, Se Hun memulai tugasnya kembali. Perlahan, ia lepaskan kancing baju Jong In dengan gerakan lambat. Sedangkan Jong In sendiri menggerakkan lututnya untuk menyentuh bagian privat Se Hun yang setengah ini pertama kali baginya, Jong In tak sepolos yang dikira. Ia tahu sedikit tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Se Hun saat ini._

 _"_ _Angh~ Kau memang nakal, B-Bearhh~" Se Hun pun tak kalah enaknya. Ia mendesah, apalagi setelah lutut Jong In terus memutar di bagian bawahnya itu._

 _"_ _K-kau kira aku tak bi-bissss- akh! Se Hun!" sebelum mendengar ucapan Jong In lagi, Se Hun yang mulai mengarahkan jemarinya ke arah dua tonjolan berwarna merah muda miliknya setelah berhasil menanggalkan kemeja putih milik Jong In. Menariknya keras seakan benda itu adalah benda elastis._

 _"_ _Bagaimana? Shout out your sexy moan, Bear~" goda Se Hun yang membuat desahan Jong In benar-benar keluar setelahnya. Desahannya keras dan itu membuat libido Se Hun terus naik. Penisnya mulai menegang dan sangat kentara dibalik celana yang masih ia gunakan._

 _"_ _Akh! Se- Se Hun~ J-jangan tarik, ahhh~" Se Hun yang mulai lepas kendali mulai mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah tonjolan itu. Menghisap yang sebelah kanan dan memelintir sebelah kiri. Jong In tak bisa menahan sensasi dari 2 kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan itu. Saliva Se Hun mulai membasahi benda yang telah membengkak parah akibat dirinya._

 _Namun, sedetik kemudian Se Hun berhenti. Iris setajam elang miliknya menatap mata sayu Jong In yang ada dibawahnya. Jong In pun tak kalah dengan tatapan Se Hun. Ia menatapnya dengan lembut._

 _"_ _So, what are you waiting for, Se Hun? I Think you're very hard right now. I'm Yours, Lord King~" ucap Jong In bak seorang submissive pada seorang dominant-nya._

 _"_ _I don't know that you're a naughty boy and fuckin' hot," jawab Se Hun yang membuat Jong In tersenyum. Heum, menyeringai?_

 _Dengan cepat, Jong In membalikkan posisi mereka. Jong In diatas yang half naked dan Se Hun yang masih lengkap berada di bawahnya hanya tertawa keras. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak dari Kerajaan Kim rupanya dapat melakukan ini._

 _"_ _Hahaha! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Oh, oke, lakukan sesukamu. Asal kau tahu, Jong. Aku menyukai ke-ahhh~" Jong in langsung menyerbu bibir Se Hun. Menciumnya kasar namun masih dengan lembut. Bahkan kecipak antara bibir keduanya dapat terdengar nyaring._

 _Sembari mencium Se Hun dengan kasar, tangan Jong In tak tinggal diam. Dibukanya resleting Se Hun dan menariknya ke bawah hingga semua terlepas. Menampilkan penis Se Hun yang panjang dan besar menegak, mencuat keluar dari sangkarnya._

 _Jong In hanya mendecih ketika melihat penis Se Hun yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Tetapi siapa sangka ia meneguk ludahnya kasar juga ketika melihatnya?_

 _"_ _Why? Do you want it? Blow me, Jong. Manjakan dia,"_

 _Jong In mengangguk. Setelah ia merobek paksa baju Se Hun dan kini nampaklah tubuh laki-laki albino itu dengan perut atletis miliknya. Jong In membelai perut Se Hun dengan gerakan sensual. Se Hun yang full naked hanya bisa melihat pekerjaan Jong In._

 _"_ _Wah, apa malam ini kita akan kenyang? Makanannya sangat menggoda, Se Hun~" Jong In hanya berpura-pura polos setelah tangannya menggenggam erat penis Se Hun. Menarik dan mendorong benda itu pelan. Mengurutnya terus hingga precum itu membuatnya mengilap terkena sinar rembulan yang masuk ke kamar itu._

 _"_ _Benda ini akan aku masukkan saat ini juga, bagaimana?" tanpa aba-aba lagi, Jong In langsung memasukkan penis itu pada mulutnya. Mengoralnya dengan cepat, bahkan pipinya pun menyekung seiring sedotannya yang kuat pula._

 _"_ _Ahh~ Terus, Jong In, terusshh," Se Hun terus mendesah. Ia biarkan Jong In yang berada di atasnya kali ini. Nanti saja, jika Jong In kelelahan barulah ia akan beraksi._

 _Setelah puas mengoralnya, Jong In beralih pada dirinya sendiri. Di atas dipan ranjang itu ada sebuah kaca besar. Dapat ia lihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang tengah memegang penis Se Hun._

 _"_ _Apakah aku terlihat menjijikkan saat ini?" ujarnya dan itu membuat Se Hun mendongak. Menatap Jong In dan menarik tubuh itu ke arah dadanya. Memeluknya pelan._

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau yang menginginkannya. Kenapa kau juga yang mengatakan jijik pada dirimu sendiri? Jangan katakan itu lagi. Atau kau diam saja. Aku yang akan melakukannya padamu," Se Hun membalik posisinya lagi. Ia mulai kembali menjamah tiap inci tubuh Jong In. Hingga pada satu lubang yang berkedut memerah membuatnya kembali beringas._

 _Penisnya masih basah dan dengan cepat ia langsung memasukkan penis besarnya itu ke dalamnya._

 _"_ _AKKH! S-sakkitt, Eungh,"_

 _"_ _Tahanlah s-sebbentar, Jjongshhh, ahh, kau sung-guh ketat, sshhh, Bear,"_

 _Masuk._

 _Keluar._

 _Masuk._

 _Keluar._

 _Tempo Se Hun mulai cepat, ketika desahan keenakan mulai mengalun di telinganya. Ia tak lagi segan untuk melakukannya sembari jemarinya memelintir dada Jong In._

 _"_ _Akh! C-cepat Se Hun, lebih cepat!"_

 _Decitan ranjang tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Gema desah terus berputar kencang dan hawa panas mulai mengitari keduanya._

 _Di bawah sinar bulan terang, mereka melakukannya._

 _"_ _A-aku ingin k-keluarshh, ah!"_

 _"_ _Bersama, Jong!"_

 _Dan pada akhirnya, cairan itu pun mulai membasahi milik keduanya. Perut Jong In dan Se Hun sama-sama basah dan lengket karena kentalnya sperma dan keringat yang mereka keluarkan._

 _"_ _Ahh, bagaimana? Ini yang kau minta, Jong. Terima kasih," Jong In tak menjawab. Ia tertidur akibat lelah, tentu saja. Melihat itu, Se Hun hanya tersenyum,_

 _'_ _Manis,'_

 _'_ _Indah,'_

 _"_ _Semoga kau akan bersamaku selamanya, Jong In," dan pada akhirnya keduanya pun sama-sama jatuh terlelap setelah Se Hun menyampirkan selimut pada tubuh polos mereka._

 _###_

 _Esoknya, pagi mulai menampakkan mentarinya. Terik matahari mulai membangunkan Se Hun dan dengan cepat laki-laki albino itu membuka matanya. Lengannya bergerak ke arah sampingnya._

 _Nihil._

 _Kosong._

 _Ia tak menemukan apa-apa disampingnya. Selain udara yang hanya lewat ke arahnya. Ia terduduk. Matanya menyiris di segala penjuru ruangan._

 _"_ _Jong In!"_

 _"_ _Jong!"_

 _Setelah memakai celana miliknya –dan bertelanjang dada-, Se Hun langsung keluar. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan terus berjalan menuju tiap ruangan._

 _Lagi-lagi kosong._

 _Kecuali di satu ruangan. Ruangan penuh nuansa warna putih gading yang sekarang tak lagi seputih gading. Lantai itu penuh bercak darah._

 _Mata Se Hun membelalak. Ia terkejut akan pemandangan yang ia tangkap di depan matanya._

 _Di atas singgasana raja, ayahnya dan di bawahnya tergeletak ibunyak yang juga memiliki keadaan sama. Bahkan dapat ia lihat, adiknya , Lu Han yang berada tepat di depannya. Sama._

 _Mereka mati._

 _Penuh darah yang mengalir dari leher, perut, dan bahkan lengan mereka._

 _Tak ayal semua ini membuat Se Hun langsung tertunduk. Menatap sosok lain yang masih hidup berada tak jauh darinya. Eiden. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan._

 _"_ _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!"_

 _"_ _SUDAH PUAS, HAH!"_

 _Air mata Se Hun tak dapat lagi terbendung. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali._

 _"_ _KENAPA TAK KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU! KENAPA HARUS KELUARGAKU TERMASUK JONG IN!"_

 _'_ _Hiks, tidak, bukan aku yang akan pergi jauh. Melainkan kau, Lu Han. Dan sekarang, itu telah terjadi. Semua pergi, karenaku,'Se Hun tak dapat menahan air mata yang terus menghantam kelopak matanya yang terus sembab. Dan pada akhirnya, pertahanan Se Hun runtuh. Semua pergi karenanya. Karena Eiden. Bahkan, Kim Jong In yang merupakan takdirnya setelah ia menunggu ratusan tahun lamanya juga harus menjadi mangsa Eiden._

 _"_ _BUKANKAH AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA KAU LENYAPKAN, EIDEN! KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA YANG MENJADI KORBAN, HAH! JAWAB AKU!" sedangkan sosok yang sama seperti dirinya itu hanya tersenyum mengejek. Rambut keabuannya yang acak menambah kesan misterius pada sosok itu._

 _"_ _Kurasa aku tidak lega jika tidak bermain-main terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, nanti di alam sana kau jadi ada keluarga, bukan? Jika ada banyak, kenapa tidak mengambil semua?"_

 _"_ _Tapi tidak dengan Jong In! Dia tidak bersalah disini!"_

 _"_ _Dia bersalah! Hanya kau saja yang tak tahu apa salahnya!" jawab Eiden ketus. Ia menatap angkuh sisi lemah Se Hun yang tengah menunduk di depan jasad adiknya itu._

 _"_ _Kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesar Kim Jong In? Kesalahannya adalah, IA YANG MEMILIHMU DAN BUKAN AKU! Ya, itu yang menjadi kesalahannya," suara Eiden menggema di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Se Hun yang tidak kuat menahan isakkannnya langsung berdiri. Membiarkan jasad adiknya itu tergeletak di samping jasad-jasad keluarganya yang lain. Kecuali jasad Jong In tentunya. Ia tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Eiden juga menyukai Jong In. Dan setelah malam tadi, Eiden mengambil alih kesadarannya dan mulai membawa Jong In ke dunianya._

 _Hening. Kedua makhluk yang berbeda itu nyaman dalam dunianya sendiri._

 _"_ _Jadi, bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Apa kau merasa bangga akan apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku?" jawab Se Hun memecah keheningan. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya._

 _"_ _Menurutmu? Aku sedikit lega pada akhirnya bisa menghancurkanmu apalagi melihat betapa rapuh dan lemahnya dirimu. Haha, coba kau lihat ini!" dengan cepat, Se Hun mendongak. Ia menatap sebuah bayang-bayang yang keluar dari tangan Eiden. Disana, ia hanya melihat panorama danau yang berada di kerajaannya._

 _"_ _I-itu hanya danau,"_

 _"_ _Lalu, ini?"_

 _Dan sedetik kemudian, mata Se Hun membelalak. Disana ia melihat tubuh Jong In yang seperti tertidur namun, melayang di tengah danau. Dapat dilihatnya dari raut wajah Jong In yang ketakutan, meskipun mata itu terpejam.. Bibirnya yang nampak seperti lelah berteriak tak luput dari pandangan Se Hun. Rambut dark brown takdirnya itu basah kuyup beserta tubuhnya yang polos, tanpa sehelai benang apapun._

 _"_ _D-dia masih h-hidup?! Kembalikan Jong In padaku!"_

 _"_ _Kau kira mudah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kembali setelah semua ini? Cih!" dan bayang-bayang itu langsung saja menghilang. Tergantikan seringai yang ditampilkan Eiden pada Se Hun._

 _"_ _Kau adalah pembunuh! Lihat semua kekacauan yang ada disini. Dan penyebabnya adalah kau sendiri!"_

 _"_ _Malam tadi, kau melakukan seks dengan Jong In ku, kenapa! Katakan!"_

 _Se Hun ketakutan. Benar! Eiden ada karena dirinya. Jika dirinya tak ada, Eiden pun juga tak akan ada untuk membuat semua kekacauan ini._

 _"_ _Kau benar. Akulah penyebab ini semua. Dan sekarang biarkan aku menebus semuanya, bagaimana?" Eiden tak pernah berpikir jika Se Hun memanglah licik._

 _Tahun lalu, Se Hun masih mengingat ucapan ayahnya. Sebuah portal yang memiliki sinar sapphire untuk menuju ke masa depan ada di dekat pintu depan rumahnya. Portal itu memang sengaja dibuat untuk menghadapi berbagai macam bahaya termasuk jika anggota keluarga kerajaan tengah terancam._

 _Dan sungguh Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya. Dilihatnya siluet Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun –pengawalnya- tengah menunggunya, sengaja membuat gestur untuk mengajak Se Hun cepat-cepat masuk. Menunggu dalam portal itu tanpa sepengetahuan Eiden. Seakan tahu jalan pikiran Se Hun._

 _Se Hun memiliki ide jika ia harus segera berlari dan memasuki portal itu bersama kedua pengawalnya. Lagipula, ia tidak dapat memperbaiki semuanya. Semua sudah terlanjur. Jong In dan keluarganya yang menjadi korban tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi seperti semula. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memutuskan semua kejadian ini. Jika bukan dirinya, siapa lagi? Ialah yang pembunuh. Ia yang menyebabkan Eiden ada. Dan ia juga yang harus mengakhiri semua. Termasuk bertemu dengan Jong In-nya kembali. Biarkan untuk saat ini, Jong In-nya berada di tangan Eiden. Yang pasti ini semua harus berhenti._

 _Dan ia bisa melakukan itu. Asalkan ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya bersama Eiden. Jika ia menang, berarti ia akan mendapatkan Jong In kembali tanpa harus kembali lagi ke masa miliknya. Sedangkan jika Eiden yang menang, kejadian itu tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum_ _ **reinkarnasi Se Hun yang sebenarnya**_ _yang menghentikan itu semua. Dan juga Se Hun maupun Jong In akan sama-sama mati. Mati ditangan Eiden, alter ego milik Se Hun._

 _"_ _Cih! Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau masih bisa berulah setelah melihat semua disini yang tergeletak tak bernyawa? Haha, aku yakin kau tak tega melakukannya,"_

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, Se Hun langsung berlari. Setelah sebelumnya menggenggam erat lengan adiknya lagi._

 _"_ _PERGI KEMANA, KAU! KEMBALI!" Eiden juga mengejarnya tak kalah cepat. Jarak Se Hun dan portal itu tinggal 2 langkah. Dengan cepat, Se Hun mulai melompat. Ia mulai masuk dan tersungkur di sebuah rumah yang berada di dekat danau. Dan danau itu sama persis dengan milik kerajaannya. Danau dengan air biru yang jernih._

 _"_ _Welcome, Our Lord King. In the New World,"_

 _Dan selanjutnya, Se Hun tak sadarkan diri dengan tangis bahagia terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Ia bisa! Ia bisa memasuki portal itu dan menghentikan semua. Ia tidak sabar juga untuk menemui reinkarnasi takdirnya, Kim Jong In._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

"Hey, Oh Seh! Segera bangun atau kopi panas ini kubiarkan untuk membuat kulitmu lepuh. Bagaimana?" dengan cepat, Se Hun terbangun. Ia menatap kesal ke arah Jong In yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu? Masalah?" jawab Jong In tak kalah sebal. Beruntung, ia tak jadi melakukannya. Jika iya? Wah, Se Hun benar-benar tak memberinya ampun sedikit pun. Tetapi, salah Se Hun sendiri! Padahal tadi laki-laki albino itu yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun dan segera pulang. Dan ketika Jong In telah selesai melakukannya, -meskipun dengan hati dongkol- Se Hun malah melamun lalu tertidur.

"Tidak! Ya sudah, apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita pulang. Semakin disini rasanya aku semakin muak melihatmu," ujar Se Hun dengan nada bercanda. Tak tahu saja jika ia tengah menetralkan jantungnya yang masih berpacu cepat.

"Ya ya ya. Dasar Oh sialan!"

"Haha!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Gila? Oh ayolah, antarkan aku pulang dengan selamat terlebih dahulu dan setelahnya, kau boleh gila sesuka hatimu,"

"Tidak akan. Jika aku gila, kau tidak mau bersamaku,"

"Terserah! Yang penting sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menggombaliku!"

"Jadi, di lain waktu kau mau kugombali?"

"OH SE HUN!"

Ah, untuk saat ini, biarkan Se Hun bahagia sebelum ia menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya. Tetapi, Jong In menangkap sesuatu ganjil.

"Eum, _by the way Jerk,_ kenapa celanamu basah? Apa kau mengompol di umurmu yang terbilang bukan bayi ini?" Se Hun membelalak. Celananya tidak basah, kok. Eh?

"Mana?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Sebenarnya kau bermimpi apa? Apa kau bermimpi tentang sebuah pertarungan hebat di atas ranjang, hah!" Jong In tahu jika cairan itu bukanlah air yang lain. Itu adalah sperma Se Hun. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak tahu?

"Ah! Ini? memang kenapa? Kau ingin mencoba?"

"YAK! BYUNTAE! HOEEEK!"

###

" Hey, Jong! Apa kau semalam tidak bermimpi apapun?" tanya Se Hun saat mereka dalam perjalanan untuk pulang. Jong In menatapnya sebal. Entah kenapa juga pipinya harus memanas ketika mengingat semua kejadian yang tadi.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Jong In sembari pandangannya kembali terfokus pada telepon genggam miliknya. Ia mengirimkan pesan pada Chan Yeol Hyung jika ia dalam perjalanan pulang saat ini.

"Heum, hanya saja aku tadi tengah bermimpi sesuatu," ujar Se Hun sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan di sekitarnya.

"Benarkah? Tentang apa? Tentang kau yang melakukan seks? Apa perlu kau menyeritakannya padaku?" oke, katakan Jong In sangat ingin ditonjok kali ini.

"Astaga~ Oke, aku jujur. Aku bermimpi melakukan itu denganmu dulu. Dan inti mimpiku tadi, tentang awal pertemuanku denganmu, ah dengan reinkarnasimu dulu. Semua itu berputar terus, dimana aku yang bertemu denganmu dan hingga semua anggota keluargaku dan dirimu mulai lenyap," mendengar nada sedih dari ucapan Se Hun, Jong In langsung meletakkan telepon genggamnya. Perasaan sebal tadi langsung tergantikan dengan taapan khawatir. Jemarinya mulai mengelus pelan pundak dan lengan Se Hun. Setidaknya, mencoba memberikan laki-laki albino itu ketenangan dan kekuatan.

"Terima kasih. Dan dari mimpi itu aku dapat melihat kembali. Siapa tahu, itu adalah kunci untuk segera kembali dan menghancurkan Eiden. Aku tak percaya jika itu semua tak ada obat penawarnya. Kecuali..." ujar Se Hun berambisi. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan semua. Jujur, ia sudah lelah akan semua ini. Lagipula meskipun ia telah menemukan Jong In, tetapi, Eiden masihlah mengincar semua yang dimilikinya. Termasuk ingin memiliki Jong In kembali dan merebutnya dari Se Hun. Otomatis, Jong In juga akan mati, sama seperti reinkarnasinya dahulu.

Apaagi setelah Jong In mengatakan jika ia yang dalam mimpinya memasuki portal itu. Ah, Se Hun benar-benar harus ekstra bersabar kali ini. Bahkan Eiden dari dunia lain pun sudah mengetahui reinkarnasi Jong In.

"Kecuali apa?"

"Ah sudahlah. Jong, coba lihat danau itu kembali. Apa sudah menghilang rasa takutmu? Ya, meskipun sedikit kemungkinannya," pertanyaan Se Hun membuat Jong In kembali ketakutan. Ia belum siap melihat pemandangan danau disampingnya yang seakan menanti dirinya untuk dilihat.

"A-aku m-masih t-t- takut, _Jerk!_ " Se Hun mendengus pelan. Beruntung Jong In lupa pertanyaanya.

"Jika belum kau coba, mana tahu hasilnya, Jong In?! Lakukan atau kau akan kucium dengan liar saat ini juga. Lagipula, aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan melepaskanmu dan akan terus menjagamu," ancam Se Hun sembari tangannya menggenggam setir mobil dengan sedikit kuat. Memberi sinyal jika ia benar-benar akan melakukannya jika Jong In tidak mau mencoba.

"Iya-iya! Kau memang benar-benar brengsek!"

"Terima kasih. Semangat, sayang,"

Setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam, Jong In langsung menarik nafas dalam. Perlahan matanya ia arahkan pada pemandangan danau itu dalam keadaan terpejam dan tangannya yang menyengkram kuat baju yang ia kenakan.

.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

Perlahan kedua mata indah itu membuka. Meski awalnya ia ketakutan melihat danau itu, perlahan-lahan ia telah terbiasa. Perasaan takut dalam dirinya entah kenapa langsung menguap.

"Bagaimana? Sudah biasa?" tanya Se Hun pada Jong In yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada danau itu. Sedangkan ia sendiri hanya bisa menyuri pandang ke arah Jong In karena ia masih menyetir.

"Y-ya. Itu berarti, kita berhasil, Oh Se Hun! AAAA! SENANGNYA AKU!" mendengar teriakan Jong In itu, Se Hun langsung tersenyum. Ia ikut bahagia ketika melihat senyum Jong In yang mengembang itu. hatinya terasa dingin dan sejuk.

"Oke, bagaimana setelah ini kita mengadakan pesta di rumahmu untuk merayakannya?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo!"

Dan perjalanan pulang itu, menjadi momen terbaik bagi keduanya.

Bahagia.

###

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang, Kim!" itu suara cempreng khas Baek Hyung. Sedangkan kekasihnya hanya tersenyum lebar disamping lelaki penyuka strawberry itu sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Selamat datang! Heum, apa kau Oh Se Hun yang mengangkat panggilanku?" tanya Chan Yeol sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Jong In.

"I-iya. Itu aku. Maafkan aku, Hyung," **dan kebohongan mereka akan terus berputar**.

"Heum, Jong In-ah aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untuk kita semua. Paman dan Bibi Chris belum kembali. Katanya, masih ada pekerjaan yang lain. Ah, bagaimana dengan kabarmu?" tanya Baek Hyun sembari berlalu. Mengajak Jong In untuk masuk dan meninggalkan dua orang yang memiliki ketinggian hampir sama di depan pintu.

" _So, Lord King, how was your holiday with Jong In, your destiny?"_ tanya Chan Yeol pelan, masih menaruh rasa hormat pada Se Hun.

" _I'm so lucky. I'm very thankful to you and Baek Hyun who has save me until in here . Meet with Jong In too,"_

 _"_ _Your Welcome, anything for you, Lord King,"_ sedetik kemudian, percakapan mereka terhenti. Tak ingin siapapun curiga, mereka akhirnya langsung masuk. Mengikuti Jong In dan Baek Hyun yang saat ini sudah teruduk manis di depan meja makan. Menatap lapar hidangan lezat yang telah dimasakkan oleh Baek Hyun.

"Heum, enak sekali, Hyung! Ah, Chan Hyung akan bertambah sehat jika ia memakan masakan Baek Hyung setiap hari!" ujar Jong In senang. Bahkan matanya itu terus membentuk sebuah lengkungan bulan sabit yang mampu membuat Se Hun terpana sejenak.

 _Indah._ Begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Hey, enak saja! Jadi, kau kira aku tidak sehat, begitu? Sayang, adik iparmu itu telah mengataiku tidak sehat, huhu~" ujar Chan Yeol pura-pura menangis dan mengadu pada Baek Hyun.

"Rasakan, Chan! Kau kan memang kurang waras. Dan, tentu saja aku akan membela adik iparku ini, ya kan?" Jong In tersenyum menang.

"Terserah. Yang jelas, kau, Baek! Akan kuhukum," mendengar itu, membuat Baek Hyun bergidik ngeri. Tamatlah riwayatnya!

"Kau memang selalu menang dalam urusan ancam mengancam, rupanya," dan gelak tawa mulai terdengar bersamaan. Menambah kesan hangat dimalam yang dingin.

Setidaknya, Se Hun benar-benar bisa santai sebelum semua permainan yang ia dan Jong in harus hadapi dimulai.

.

###

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'_ _It's the showtime for us. Let's begin and complete it, Jong In. I'm with you,'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-TBC-

[ To Be Continued ]

Akame's Small note's :

Annyeong! Kembali lagi dengan saya yang selalu suka ngaret/? Baiklah, apa ini terlalu panjang –BTW, udah 7K lebih- , kurang seru, dan membosankan, aneh, nggak nyambung, terlalu terburu-buru, atau yang lain? Maafkan jika iya... T~T

BTW, Maafkan lagi soal ngaret saya. Saya benar-benar maaf. Dan mungkin setelah chapter ini, saya akan mulai semi hiatus. Mian~ saya sudah beranjak SMA, hehe. Jadi agak jarang bisa menyempatkan waktu. Maaf, tapi janji bakal terus lanjut kok. Ah, atau, nunggu review nya nyampai 100+? Boleh kali ya, sekali-kali... muehehe,,,^^

Jeongmal mianhae, readersnim...

Oke, eottae? Kalau masih ada yang bingung bahkan lupa dengan jalan ceritanya atau ada pertanyaan, silahkan curahkan dikolom review. Akan saya jawab sebisanya.

Tentang Se Hun yang tiba-tiba aja datang, dan lain sebagainya... Yang teliti pasti udah bisa nebak^^ dan itu bakal terjawab lebih rinci nanti, pada Akhir _chapter_ atau _bonus chapter._ Akan dijelaskan semua... Ya, sekedar membuat readers paham meskipun ada yang belum paham juga. Tapi nggak apa-apa.. Authornya juga agak aneh. Makanya banyak yang gak paham, hehe...

Itu semua awal cerita Se Hun dulu. Dan dia nggak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi. Maka dari itu, dengan diputarnya ceritanya Se Hun dulu, dia bisa belajar lagi. Maksudnya, ya kaya belajar dari pengalaman gitu lho. Soalnya yang diincar Eiden itu Se Hun. Dan cuma dia yang bisa memutuskan itu semua, biar ndak kehilangan Jong In lagi. Aduh, bingung ya? Maaf...

Dan tentang perubahan sifat Jong In –dulu sebelum reinkarnasi- yang begitu cepat, soalnya ia sudah beneran pasrah. Toh, Se Hun takdirnya. Meskipun kadang dia agak kurang ajar sedikit.

 _And for the NC,_ saya taruh disini dan nanti pas ama Rein karnasinya Jong In. Eum, entahlah. Yang jelas saya mulai berani karena selama liburan dapat banyak asumsi Fanfict NC. Dan, whoolaa~ Jelek ya? Maaf ndak bisa hot atau tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran kalian, pada readers. Mianhae~ Soalnya saya sendiri baru pertama kali buat NC dan inti cerita ini bukan pada Seks yang mereka lakukan.

Heum, ditunggu reviewnya yang membangun lagi, ya^^ untuk yang baru aja mampir, nggak apa-apa kok. Silahkan~ Yang penting mohon review, ya^^ Author lihat, banyak yang views tapi yang review tidak ada separuhnya.

Baiklah cuapcuap saya, cukup disini saja. Dan, Chapter ini udah nunjukkin sisi Se Hun pas dulu dan bakalan dimulai petualangan mereka.

 _Sorry for the typo's too..._

Oh ya, saya juga ganti PenName : dari SeKai94Line menjadi Akame0104

 _And the last, Wanna Follow, Like, and Reviews?_

 _[ Akame0104 ]_


End file.
